Coming Home
by MrsBBBBass
Summary: Set after 5x01. Chuck and Blair leave home and return 8 months later with their Son, Charlie. They have to face people and tell them the truth of why they ran away. Including Blair's Fiancee. Rated Tfor violence in later chapters, laguage and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home Chapter 1**

**AN: So I am still writing His Girl, His Baby but this story came into my head. It starts after 5x01. Blair calls Chuck and tells him that she's pregnant with his baby, they run away together and now they're 'Coming Home' to deal with the aftermath of running away, introducing their Son and dealing with Louis. **

'**I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming'**  
><strong>XOXO<strong>

Chuck glanced out of the tinted window at the grey roadway. He sighed and put his hand into his trouser pocket to retrieve his BlackBerry to check the time. 2:32pm.

Blair's face turned more into his shoulder that it was currently resting on. Chuck smiled down at her as she slept soundly.

He looked over to a Child's car seat that was securely strapped into the other side of the limo. In it slept a newborn baby wearing a small cotton purple hat and a baby blue all in one with small green frogs printed on it. In his mouth sat a light blue pacifier that had some crystals on it and the initials C.B. on it.

Blair's cell phone began vibrating in his bag before it began ringing. Chuck leaned over and quickly grabbed it, hitting the ignore call button and not even bothering to check the caller ID. Whoever it was could wait until the baby and Blair were not sleeping.

Sadly it was too late and the infants big brown eyes opened automatically and he began shrieking.

Blair's eyes flew open automatically and she sat up. Chuck was about to place a hand on her shoulder but she sat up too quickly and was already un-fastening her seatbelt to attend to the crying baby.

She lifted him out of his car seat and began rocking him against her chest.

"Oh, Baby. What's the matter?" She sweetly asked the little boy.

Chuck reached into the baby's car seat and received his pacifier that the baby had spat out and his Rupert the Bear original teddy that had cost Chuck over $500.

"I think it was Mommy's cell phone that woke him up, wasn't it, Charlie?" Chuck asked his son.

"Oh, naughty Mommy's phone!" Blair scolded the BlackBerry.

Charlie still cried.

"Oh, Charlie. Shh" She soothed him and Chuck began playing with Rupert the Bear in front of Charlie to attempt him to stop crying. It didn't work.

"Oh, Charlie don't cry" Chuck soothed. "Look, its Rupert"

"Charlie. Rock-a-bye-baby on the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock." Blair sang to her son. Her voice soothed the infant and he stopped crying almost immediately, allowing Chuck to wipe away his tears with his handkerchief. "When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall and down will come baby" She kissed Charlie's forehead. "Cradle and all"

The baby smiled at his Mom and Blair blew a raspberry on his tummy, making him giggle hysterically.

"Such a Mommy's boy" Chuck smiled. "Aren't you?" He placed his finger underneath Charlie's and the baby grasped onto it and began playing with it. Blair kissed the baby's forehead again and Chuck smiled at her.

**XOXO**

"Lil, what is this?" Rufus asked as he picked up a pile of papers with Chuck's details printed on them.

"It's a list of Charles' credit cards. Where he's been, what he's bought" Lily answered as she took them back out of Rufus' hand. "Now go and change your shirt before Eleanor gets here. The woman may be worried about her Daughters whereabouts but she'll still be able to notice that that shirt does not go with those pants"

"Why do you have them, Lily?" Rufus questioned.

"Because I have no idea where he ad Blair are. They both just took off and no one has seen them for over eight months. Louis is worried beyond belief" Lily replied.

The elevator door dinged open and out stepped Eleanor holding a similar pile of papers that Lily was holding. She approached Lily and Rufus.

"Here's a list of Blair's credit card details" Eleanor announced passing Lily the papers.

"Where's Louis?" Lily asked taking the papers off of Eleanor and flicking through them.

"I got a phone call from Blair a few days ago saying that she's coming home. She just needed some time to think. She doesn't want Louis to know" Eleanor answered.

"Why?" Rufus asked.

"We have no idea" Lily said.

"This is just so un-Blair like" Eleanor announced.

"It's not like Charles either" Lily agreed.

"And there's things on here that I just don't understand. Books, pushchairs and cots. All I can imagine is that she's bought them all for Dorota's baby" Eleanor replied.

"There was this card that appeared too, it's got hospital visits on it" Lily said showing Eleanor a piece of paper.

"I hope there okay. They've been gone for over eight months"

"If Blair called you then they'll be fine. She's probably just got cold feet before marrying Louis" Rufus replied.

**XOXO **

"Mr Bass, were here" Arthur called from in the front of the limo as the limo pulled up on the sidewalk.

Blair, who was cradling a now sleeping Charlie looked up at Chuck.

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" She asked. "I don't want everyone to find out about him from a Gossip Girl blast"

"Arthur" Chuck called. "Will you get out of the limo and check if anyone who looks like they might send a Gossip Girl blast is lurking around?"

"Of course, Mr Bass" Arthur complied getting out of the limo and looking around, before opening the door. "It's clear, Mr Bass"

Chuck looked around before climbing out of the limo with the car seat with the Rupert the Bear in it and the Louis Vuitton baby bag draped over his right shoulder. He then held out his hand for Blair to grab onto as he helped her out of the limo. She held a still sleeping Charlie to her chest with a baby blue blanket wrapped around him. He sucked happily on his pacifier as she supported his tiny neck. She quickly smoothed her dress out over her post-baby-bump.

Chuck led Blair into the Empire before telling some valets to go to the limo and collect all of the bags before they went up in the private elevator to his penthouse suite.

"Are you sure that Nate isn't home?" Blair asked when they were safely in the elevator shaft.

"Yeah. Gossip Girl said that he was at your penthouse with Serena. Were safe" He replied.

"Good. Because we don't want him finding out about you until we formally introduce Charles Junior Harold Bass" Blair smiled before Charlie began moving his arms around and slowly opening his eyes to stare up at his Mom.

"Hi, Charlie" Blair smiled at her son. He quickly flicked his head to the side to see Chuck smiling at him.

"Hey, Son" Chuck smiled. The baby pressed himself against Blair's left breast, opening his tiny mouth. Blair and Chuck both giggled.

"Someone's hungry" Blair giggled. At only 2 weeks old, Charlie Bass knew exactly where to get his food from.

The elevator dinged open and out stepped Chuck and Blair, holding Charlie. Chuck looked around.

"Nate?" Chuck called. There was no answer.

"Look, Charlie. This is your new home" Blair showed the baby around, with him still leaning on her chest, but he was more interested in his dinner to look around and take in his new surroundings. Instead his pushed himself more on Blair's boob.

"I think he's preoccupied" Chuck smirked motioning to Blair's chest.

"I'm going to go and feed him before he starts crying" Blair smiled at Chuck and kissed him before walking into Chuck's bedroom.

Chuck set the car seat and the Louis Vuitton bag down before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of Dom 95 out of the fridge and getting two champagne glasses from the cupboard.

The elevator dinged and out stepped 2 valets carrying lots of bags.

"Just leave them there" Chuck said to them pointing to the wall near three ornaments that were a lot like sticks.

"It's good to have you back, Mr Bass" One said. Chuck smiled.

"Thanks" Chuck thanked digging into his pocket and pulling out some notes before handing it to the two men. They both looked at each other before smiling at each other, thanking Chuck and leaving.

Chuck popped open the bottle of champagne and began pouring the liquid into the champagne flutes. He then walked over to the bedroom with them but stopped when he heard the elevator ding open and footsteps walk out. He assumed it was another valet and so he turned around.

"Is that the last of-" He stopped when he noticed who it was. Serena and Nate holding hands. They looked just as shocked as he did.

"Chuck?" Serena and Nate both asked in a shocked unison letting go of each other's hands.

"Oh no" Chuck breathed.

"Your back?" Serena managed out. Chuck nodded.

"Yes" He agreed. Serena marched over to him and slapped him.

"We've been so worried!" She screamed.

Chuck grabbed his now burning red cheek. "Ow!" He cried. "Serena I am so sorry about everything and we will talk to you I promise but now is just not a good time" He told her. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Well then let's make it one!" She shouted. "You and Blair just disappear and the only contact that we have with you is over Skype and the occasional text!"

"I know and we will explain everything but please just-" Chuck was cut off by Blair.

"Chuck? Is there someone here?" Blair called from inside the bedroom.

"Is that Blair?" Nate asked.

The door opened and out walked Blair. She stared at Serena and Nate before taking in a large breath.

"Blair!" Serena cried rushing over to her best friend and hugging her. "I've been so worried!"

"Hey, S" Blair smiled. Serena pulled out of the hug and stared down at Blair's baggy grey dress. Noticing the bump in it.

"What is this?" Serena cried poking it. Blair smacked her hand away.

"Nothing!" She protested.

"You're pregnant?" Serena asked. "Oh my God!"

"No. She's not pregnant" Chuck jumped in quickly.

"Then why does she have a bump?" Serena asked taking her attention back to Blair's tummy.

Blair looked at Chuck and was about to tell he best friend and Nate everything but she was interrupted by the sound of Charlie crying again.

"Is that a baby?" Nate asked in confusion.

Blair walked into the bedroom and came back seconds later with Charlie, soothing him and holding him against her chest.

"This is Charlie" Chuck announced. "He's our Son"

**XOXO**

**AN: What do you think? should I leave it or should I continue? Please review. **


	2. It's Time To Make Your House Your Own

**Coming Home Chapter 2-**

**It's Time To Make Your House Your Own**

**AN: So sorry about the updating time guys, I haven't forgotten about you all, I've just been overloaded with college work! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and give me your thoughts. Oh and follow me on twitter if you want MrsBethanyBass. **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Nate and Serena sat one side of the couch whilst Blair and Chuck sat on the other side. Chuck was holding Charlie over his shoulder, supporting his neck with his hand as the baby had his tiny soft face rested against Chuck's as Chuck lightly patted his Son on the back. Soothing his crying.

Blair noticed that Charlie's left baby blue Ralph Lauren bootie was falling off his foot and so she put it back on before kissing Charlie on his forehead and smoothing down his chocolate brown coloured hair.

"There you go, Charlie" Blair cooed.

"We want answers" Serena announced distracting Blair and Chuck away from their child and bringing their attention to Serena.

"Ask away" Chuck replied.

"Okay. Why the hell did you run away? Why didn't you think to tell us that you were pregnant and what the hell are you going to do about your fiancée who I will point out has been going out of his mind!" Serena almost shouted.

"We ran away because I was pregnant, Serena. I was scared. No, not scared. I was terrified. I was about to marry a snivelling Mommy's boy Prince and I was pregnant with another man's baby for God's sake! I didn't know what to do! And you were in L.A. I had no one to talk to about it except Chuck!" Blair defended.

"Oh no you don't! You are not blaming me for this, Blair Waldorf. You could've called-"

"Yes, called! And had about twenty seconds on the phone with you and then you'd 'Have to run'. I was scared. I wasn't ready to be a Mother" Blair replied.

"But you became one, Blair!" Serena shot at Blair.

"And I can't think of my life without him" Blair smiled at Charlie, who was now peacefully sleeping.

"Well I am so happy that you have had fun playing happy families, Blair because let me tell you something! It hasn't been fun here! Your Mom is going out of her mind with worry!" Serena raised her voice. "Not to mention my Mom!" She turned on Chuck, who was using his Son as a human shield. He knew that she wouldn't attempt to kill him as long as he had a newborn baby in his arms.

"Well were back now" Blair said calmly. She didn't want to get into a fight with her best friend on her first day back in the city.

"And I'll call Lily tomorrow I promise" Chuck added.

"Dan's been worried too, Blair. He's upset that you could just leave him after what you were planning to do!" Serena shot.

"What was I planning to do?" Blair asked confused. She didn't even really remember her last conversation with Dan. It had been something to do with Louis.

"Run away with him! It seems to be your new thing, doesn't it, B?" Serena challenged.

"Hey!" Chuck defended.

"Coming from you what did you do when you slept with Nate, oh apart from killing Pete Fairman?" Blair shot back.

"Leave Pete out of this!" Serena shouted.

Charlie's eyes flew open at this point with all of the shouting going on and he turned his tiny head to stare at Blair. Blair was about to smile at him when he burst into a fit of tiny tears.

"Charlie. It's okay, shh" Chuck soothed rocking the infant back and forth gently.

Charlie continued to cry and scream waving his arms about and fidgeting. Reaching for Blair.

"Oh, baby come to Mommy!" Blair cooed as she took Charlie from Chuck's arms and settled him in her arms against her chest.

Chuck grabbed Charlie's blue personalised pacifier and handed it to Blair who put it in Charlie's mouth, making his crying subside.

"Let's go for a walk, Sweetie" Blair said to Charlie as she stood up and winced, making Chuck jump up and rest his hand on her back.

"I'll take him" Chuck said reaching for Charlie but Blair shook her head.

"I'm fine. I just stood up too quickly. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore" She protested holding Charlie close to her.

"You sure? The Doctor said that you should rest-"

"The Doctor doesn't have a two week old baby that has just been moved to a place that is completely alien to him. I'm fine, maternal instinct takes over pain any day" Blair said before forcing a smile and rocking Charlie. She then walked off humming a nursery rhyme.

"Why do I get th feeling that we've missed something?" Nate asked as he saw Chuck's worried look as he watched Blair walk into the kitchen.

Chuck didn't respond.

"Chuck!" Nate called making Chuck's head snap around to stare at his best friend.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"What's wrong with Blair?" Nate asked.

"Nothing" Chuck replied sitting down again.

"Chuck?" Serena asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" He repeated.

"If it was nothing, a Doctor wouldn't be telling her to rest" Serena said raising her eyebrows.

"She's fine. Like she said" Chuck replied looking at the floor nervously.

Blair walked back into the living room with Charlie.

"He's cute" Nate smiled. Blair looked up from Charlie and smiled at Nate.

"Do you wanna hold him, Nate?" Blair asked taking Charlie's pacifier out of his mouth.

"Urm. I'm not very good with babies" Nate replied not looking at Serena, who was giving him a death glare.

"Nate, before Charlie was born, I'd never even held a baby before. If Chuck Bass can be good with babies, you'll be fine" Chuck said.

"Serena, do you wanna hold him first?" Nate asked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I've still not forgiven you, Blair" Serena said as she reached out for Charlie. "How do you hold him?"

"Just do this and make sure that you prop his neck up" Blair replied handing Serena Charlie.

Charlie squirmed a bit in Serena's arms.

"It's okay, Charlie. This is your Aunty Serena" Blair's voice soothed Charlie and he clasped onto Serena's finger tightly when she put it near his face.

"Hi, Charlie. I'm your Auntie" Serena cooed over her newborn nephew. Charlie put Serena's finger into his mouth and giggled. "Eeww!" She cried playfully put didn't move it.

"He does that with everyone" Chuck announced. "And he's got a grip like a python"

"You're so sweet" Serena cooed.

Nate looked up at Blair and Chuck and smiled at them.

"He looks just like you, Chuck" Nate smiled noticing how Charlie's features were incredibly similar to his Fathers. The only thing that made sure he was Blair Waldorf's baby was his eyes. They were large and a very dark brown, just like hers.

"He does" Serena smiled. "Yes, you look just like your Daddy" Serena kissed Charlie on his forehead making the baby smile up at his Aunty.

"He likes you, S" Blair smiled.

"And I love you, yes I do" Serena cooed. "Nate, do you wanna hold him?"

"Urm. Okay" Nate replied as Serena handed him Charlie. Nate held him close to his chest, just as Serena had.

"Hey, Little Guy. I'm your Uncle Nate" Nate smiled as Charlie stared back at him with a confused smile.

Charlie reached up with his tiny hand and pulled on Nate's shirt before laughing.

"Do you like the shirt, Charlie? Your Aunty Serena picked it out" Nate smiled.

"He likes you, Nate" Chuck smiled.

But it was only a matter of time before Charlie began to once again get restless and cry out for Blair, who took him in her arms and began soothing him again.

"Are you sleepy, Charlie?" Blair asked before smelling the stench that was coming from his diaper.

"Ew! Blair that stinks! I think he pooed!" Nate exclaimed wrinkling his nose.

"He is only a baby, Nate!" Serena defended her nephew, much to Chuck and Blair's delight.

"Come on baby boy. Let's get you all cleaned up" Blair cooed before she walked back into the bedroom.

"We should get going soon, Blair" Serena announced.

"Hang on, Serena. I can't hear you. Hush, Charlie its okay. It's okay" Blair soothed her Son as he cried.

"I still can't believe Chuck Bass is someones Dad" Nate said in amazement. Chuck laughed as he played with the arms on Charlie's Rupert the Bear teddy.

"And as weird as this sounds admitting it, I love every second of it" Chuck smiled.

"Chuck Bass is whipped! Who knew?" Nate cried in laughter. Chuck threw the bear but Nate caught it. "Charlie, your Daddy's throwing toys at me!"

Blair walked back into the living room with Charlie now smiling as he sucked happily on Blair's finger.

"Get him, Charlie! Get Daddy!" Blair said in what could only be described as her 'Mommy Voice'.

Blair brought Charlie over to Chuck.

"Oh no! Not Charlie!" Chuck said in mock horror.

Blair handed Chuck Charlie and Chuck blew a raspberry on his Son's chest, making him squeal with delight.

"You're really good with him, Chuck. Who would've known that Chuck Bass has a maternal side?" Serena smiled.

"Charlie and Chuck have always had a really special bond. Ever since he was born" Blair smiled.

"Seeing him the first time on the ultrasound. It was amazing. I cried" Chuck admitted.

"It was quite funny looking back. Only a Bass-offspring or I can bring Chuck Bass to tears" Blair laughed.

"You cried too!" Chuck defended.

"I'm the Mother! Plus my moods were all over the place that day!" Blair shot at him.

"I'm Chuck Bass" He smirked before playing with Charlie so that he'd win their mini war.

"Anyway, we should be going" Serena said standing up. Nate stood up too

"Wait, I thought you were staying here?" Chuck asked standing up with them and Charlie. Blair stood up too, slowly.

"Yeah. I was but that was before I discovered a tiny baby that can scream for America" Nate replied. "I'll stay with Serena tonight"

"Good move" Chuck smiled.

"Please don't tell Lily that were back" Chuck asked. Serena nodded.

"Okay" She agreed.

"Or my Mother. Or Dan. I need to tell them this myself" Blair added.

"Okay"

"Bye, B and Chuck" Serena said kissing both of them on the cheek. "Bye, bye, Charlie" She cooed kissing Charlie on the forehead.

"Bye, Guys" Nate smiled kissing Blair on the cheek and one arm hugging Chuck and Charlie.

"Bye" Chuck and Blair both smiled in unison as Serena and Nate headed for the elevator. When they were gone, they both turned to each other and sighed.

"Two down, only a hundred left to go" Chuck sighed as they both flopped down on the couch.

"Tell me about it. Now then, Mr. Daddy and I are going to eat but then its bath time for you" Blair smiled at Charlie.

**XOXO**

Dan waited on the couch of Blair's penthouse for Serena. The elevator doors opened and out came Serena ad Nate smiling.

"Nate, I love him! He was just so adorable-" Serena stopped praising whoever she was praising when she saw Dan. "Dan" Se greeted, her smile fading.

"Serena. Nate. I just came from my Dad and Lily's. They got this card statement from a new card Chuck had. And it and hospital visits and things on it. I think he or Blair could be in trouble. We need to go and find them" Dan announced.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Dan" Serena said quickly remembering that Blair had asked her not to say anything.

"I don't understand, this morning you were desperate for news, ow you think we should just stop looking for her?" Dan asked not mentioning Chuck.

"They'll come back soon enough" Nate announced.

"Do you two know something?" Dan asked getting suspicious.

"No" They both said in unison. Sadly, both Serena and Nate were terrible liars.

"You know that you can't lie for shit, right?" Dan asked.

"Were not lying!" Serena protested.

"Your eyes are doing that thing where they go all over the place" Dan reminded her.

"They are not!" She protested.

"Yeah. They are. Do you two know something?" Dan asked seriously.

"No!" Nate and Serena answered.

"Yes. You do. Where is she?" Dan asked.

"Don't you mean 'Where are _they_?'" Nate asked.

"Nate!" Serena scolded elbowing him in the ribs.

"So you do know where she is? Tell me, now!" Dan ordered.

"She doesn't want to see you, Dan it's late" Serena replied.

"She's with _him_, isn't she?" Dan asked. "She's at the Empire, isn't she?" He asked piecing it all together. It was no use in lying to him anymore. Serena and Nate nodded.

"Don't go tonight, Dan. There busy-" Serena began.

"I don't care if they're 'busy'. I've been 'busy' searching for her!" Dan cried running towards the elevator.

**XOXO**

Blair walked into the living room to fetch Charlie's Ralph Lauren blue teddy that he would not sleep without. She was dressed in Chuck's purple paisley robe after Charlie had managed to soak her dress when she and Chuck were bathing him.

The elevator doors dinged open and she hoped that it wasn't someone like her Mother or Louis. They were the last people she needed.

It was Dan Humphrey. She sighed. Luckily, all of Charlie's things had been moved from the living room into the bedroom so Dan wouldn't have known about her baby's existence.

"Dan, this is not a good time-" Blair began. She was silently praying that Chuck wouldn't come out of the bathroom with Charlie.

"I don't care if it is. How could you?" He asked as though he was disgusted with her.

"Excuse me?"

"After everything that I said. You ran away with him! Do you know how worried I've been? How worried your fiancé has been?" Dan almost shouted at her, coming closer to her.

"Stop it. You need to leave" Blair replied knowing that the shouting would frighten Charlie and make him cry.

"Blair, I cannot believe what he does to you! It makes me sick!"

"Dan!"

"Tell me that you don't love me. Look into my eyes and tell me that you love Louis!" Dan said quickly as though he was about to beg.

"I don't love you" She firmly told him. "I don't love Louis either"

"So you're going to choose him? Blair he traded you for a hotel! Slept with my barely legal sister and has humiliated you hundreds of times!" Dan yelled.

"He's not like that anymore!" Blair defended Chuck.

"Of course he is! He doesn't love you, not like I do. Not like I ever will!" Dan burst out suddenly.

"He loves me and I love him, Dan. Get over it!" Blair shot back.

"I don't believe you! You just went away because you had cold feet about choosing between Louis and me but you don't have to. I love you, Blair! It's taken me years to say it but I do! I love you!" Dan continued.

"Dan" Blair began coming closer to him so that she was almost whispering. "I'm sorry-"

Charlie began making restless baby noises from inside the bathroom.

"Shh" Chuck soothing child's voice whispered but Dan still heard it.

"What is that noise, Blair? Who's Chuck talking to?" Dan asked.

"N-No one" Blair stuttered but Charlie had already begun crying.

"I-is that a baby?" Dan asked in shock.

"N-No" She lied.

"Oh, it's alright, Charlie. Shh, there's Mommy" Chuck said carrying Charlie out of the bathroom and into the living room. Chuck's shirt arms were rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing no jacket like he normally would. And his tie was loose and pushed to the side so that Charlie couldn't grab hold of it. Charlie, was wrapped in a yellow towel with a duck on the hood.

Dan's eyes went straight to Charlie, who in turn, stared back at Dan with his brown eyes before staring at Chuck as if we were going to ask 'Who's this?'

"I didn't realise you were here, Dan" Chuck said breaking the deafening silence.

"Please tell me that's not real" Dan began.

"This is Charlie" Chuck introduced.

"He's our Son" Blair added.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Dan exclaimed.

"I realise this isn't the best time to introduce him-" Blair began.

"You think? It's the worst time to introduce him!" Dan replied.

Charlie turned his head to stare at his Dad before putting a hand up to tap Chuck's face.

"I know, Son" Chuck replied.

"Did you not think to maybe tell me that you were pregnant, Blair? Maybe send me a text or call me and say 'Hey, Dan. You know that guy you hate? He got me knocked up!' or maybe you could've told me in person before disappearing for eight months!" Dan yelled making Charlie start to cry again.

"Shh, Charlie. It's okay" Chuck soothed.

"Dan, shh you're scaring him" Blair scolded.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise the spawn of Satan could be scared so easily!" Dan replied.

"Hey!" Chuck defended.

"Hit a nerve have I?" Dan asked.

"Your just lucky I'm holding the baby" Chuck threatened through gritted teeth.

"Or what, Chuck? What are you gonna do?" Dan challenged making Charlie's cries louder.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Blair shouted taking Charlie from Chuck and rocking him. Both men stopped giving each other death glares and looked at Blair.

"Your scaring Charlie! Just stop it!" Blair shouted before humming to Charlie to get him to calm down.

"I don't care if I'm scaring your precious Son, Blair. We need to talk" Dan announced.

"Not tonight. Charlie's tired. I'm tired. Go home, Dan" Blair replied.

"No!" He protested.

"Go, now! Dan!" She snapped.

"You either leave or I call security" Chuck proposed. Dan began backing toward the elevator.

"This isn't over, Blair. I want an explanation" Dan replied before getting into the elevator.

Blair turned to Chuck. "I'm gonna put him to bed. I think he's overtired" Blair said to Chuck before walking into the bedroom and changing Charlie into a diaper and a Ralph Lauren Babygrow and lying Charlie down in his crib that Chuck had ordered and had put together before they even got there. She turned on the Winnie The Pooh mobile and it began playing Rock-a-bye-baby. Blair pulled Charlie's blanket with small blue teddy's on his body and kissed his forehead before taking his pacifier away.

Chuck walked into the bedroom and over to Blair and the crib and placed the teddy in next to Charlie to grab hold of. They then watched as their son closed his eyes. Blair watched as Charlie automatically closed his eyes.

"He was exhausted" Blair smiled down at her baby.

"So was I" Chuck replied.

Blair walked over to the bed and lay down on her side. Chuck walked over to the bed and sat on it with her. He began stroking her hair and placed her head in his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" She replied.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Chuck!" She snapped a little. "I'm sorry, I just" She sighed and let a few tear drops roll down her face. "I just wish that we stayed here and faced the consequences like real adults"

"Would you really have wanted everyone to see you like you were? Pale and sick all the time? Barely getting out of the bed and being in the hospital 24/7?" Chuck asked.

Blair shook her head. "Your right. I wouldn't have wanted Dan or Serena seeing me, it would have really upset them" She replied.

"It really upset me, knowing that I'd caused you to be in that much pain" He admitted. Blair stared at him.

"Listen to me, it was not your fault. Or Charlie's. My body just wasn't fully ready for a baby" She smiled.

"But you did it"

"I did" She giggled.

"Chuck" she smirked seductively as she tugged on his tie, bringing him down to kiss him passionately. "Charlie's asleep"

She sat up and placed her hand over his crotch and looked into his eyes as a smirk spread across her face.

"Blair" He began. "No"

"Chuck!" She protested. "Come on, we haven't had sex in months and months!" Blair cried.

"Believe me when I say this, Blair. There is nothing that I would love more than fucking you right here, right now on this bed. But we can't, the Doctor said we have to wait at least six weeks" He replied.

She sighed and hit his shoulder. "I hate you, your no fun now you're a Daddy!"

"My Son thinks I'm fun" He shot back playfully.

"He thinks you're funny. He's laughing at you, not with you" Blair shot at him making him laugh.

"I love you, Miss Waldorf" He smiled at her. She turned her back to him to avoid him seeing her smile.

"Well I don't love you, Charles Bass, I hate you!" She said sarcastically. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you" He repeated.

"No" She replied turning her face away.

"Love you! Love you! Love you!" He cried making her smile. "Say it back"

"No" She replied turning away from him. He fell onto the bed and pulled Blair down with him so that they were lying side by side. She giggled and turned away from him.

"Three words, eight letters" He teased.

"No!" She playfully protested.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips quickly and shyly before she grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face playfully.

"Ow!" He cried holding his face where she'd hit it.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Should I kiss it better?" She asked.

"Yes. You especially hurt here" He pointed to his lips. Blair smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Chuck Bass" She smiled.

**XOXO**

**AN: So...Dan declaring his love for Blair? Weird or sweet? Fluff at the end? Odd or cute? Chuck Bass being a cutie Daddy? What are your thoughts guys! Tell me in a review. xoxo-Beth. **


	3. Let The Rain Wash Away All The Pain

**Coming Home Chapter 3**

***Let The Rain Wash Away All The Pain Of Yesterday***

**AN: Sorry about the uploading time for this guys! But anyway I hope that you all enjoy and understand it. Xoxo-Beth. **

**Oh and you can follow me on twitter MrsBethanyBass.**

**XOXO**

Blair listened to all of the bleeping machines surrounding her as she anxiously waited for Chuck.

"Everything will be fine, Blair. Don't worry, you're in safe hands" A calming female voice told Blair.

"Where's Chuck?" Blair asked nervously.

"He'll be here any minute" The woman replied.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Chuck Bass in surgical scrubs.

"Chuck!" Blair called out.

Chuck practically ran over to her and sat on the stool next to where she was lying before he took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked quickly as he checked her over.

"I'm okay, I'm just worried about our baby" Blair replied. Chuck kissed her forehead.

"He'll be fine" He assured her. He heard something that sounded like a vacuum cleaner and saw Blair's worried and confused look.

"You're just going to feel some pressure now, Blair" The assistant Nurse told Blair in a voice that Blair fully recognised.

"Chuck" Blair began. "I recognise that voice"

"So do I" Chuck replied.

Blair felt some tugging from inside of her stomach before she heard a loud crying that filled the room. Chuck's face lit up and Blair began beaming.

"Congratulations, Blair it's a boy" A French male voice said to Blair. Blair's smile disappeared and Chuck stood up.

"Louis?" Blair asked in amazement. Chuck's hands balled into tight fists.

"And Dan" Chuck almost whispered.

Louis passed the baby to a woman who carried him off.

"Where are you going with him?" Chuck demanded.

"He isn't a Royal" The woman answered in a French accent.

"Princess Sophie" Blair managed to choke out.

"Now now, Blair. Calm down, I'd hate to slip and make a mistake at the crucial part" Louis almost laughed.

"Give him to me! Give me my Son!" Blair cried.

"Chuck, get our Son! Get Charlie!" Blair screamed.

"Nurse, the patient has become hysterical, sedate her" Louis told her.

"No! No! Chuck!" Blair screamed as the Nurse began placing an oxygen mask over Blair's nose and mouth.

"Get off of her!" Chuck cried.

Blair felt the fumes of the smoke curling inside her brain. Sending her to close her eyes. She couldn't fight it.

"Chuck! Get Charlie!" Blair cried with one last breath.

"Chuck! Get Charlie!" Blair screamed as she sprung out of her lying position and going into a sitting one. Sweat poured down from her forehead and her eyes were soaked from the tears that poured from them and down onto her cheeks.

She pulled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees and placed her head in her hands, she then ran her finger through her long chocolate coloured hair.

Chuck awoke almost instantly and sighed before reaching over to touch her knee. She jumped at the contact and her eyes flew open to stare at him with teary and terrified eyes, instantly making him concerned.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" He asked quietly even though he knew what the answer would be. She slowly nodded her head.

She couldn't speak. She was still in shock and was shaking violently and so he sat up and propped his back up against the many pillows that were in their bed.

"Come here" He said as he opened his arms for her to fall into.

"It was awful" She cried. He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed into his silk patterned dark blue pyjama shirt.

"I hoped that it wouldn't follow us from the Hamptons. I thought that once we came back and you came back to your bed and you were in familiar surroundings then it would just disappear but I guess I was wrong" He replied.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck. You haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks" She apologised.

"It's fine, Blair. We have a newborn baby, I wasn't expecting to be getting much sleep" Chuck replied.

"I'm gonna check on Charlie" Blair replied pulling the sheets off of her body and pulling away from Chuck's embrace. He pulled her back.

"Blair, don't. You'll wake him" Chuck told her but she shook her head and pulled back out from his arm.

"I won't" She said as she got out of the bed and walked over to her baby's crib.

She looked down at Charlie's sleeping face and noticed that his blanket had slipped down slightly; she took it in her hand and placed it back to where it was before they had fallen asleep earlier. Charlie waved his hand about a little and groaned in his sleep but continued to sleep peacefully. Blair stroked his smooth cheek lovingly before smiling down at him.

"Goodnight, Sweetie" She whispered before turning back and heading towards the bed and climbing in it with Chuck again.

"Was he okay?" Chuck asked lying down. Blair nodded and settled herself against his chest again.

"He's fine" She whispered.

Chuck played with her hair in his fingers, knowing that it soothed Blair.

"Are you going to be okay getting back to sleep?" He asked.

"I should be. I only normally have the dream once" She turned her head up to face him. "Maybe I should see a Doctor about it?" She suggested.

"If you want too, but it's normal for you to be having weird dreams about the birth. It wasn't exactly a smooth one" Chuck replied.

"It wasn't a smooth pregnancy either" She reminded him.

"I know"

"What if Serena starts asking questions about his birth? I don't know if I can go into all of the details about it again" She replied.

"Then we'll just tell her that there were complications and that you had to have a C-section. We don't need to go into specific details" He replied.

"What if my Mother starts asking questions? Oh Lord" Blair cried.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I'll be right there with you when you tell her. Don't worry" He assured her.

She leant up and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked.

"For being so supportive and putting up with me whilst I was pregnant, I know that I made things hard for you. And for giving me Charlie, I can't imagine my life without him. And you" She answered.

"I had to support you, I love you and you were carrying my child. I'm just thankful that all three of us are here, I couldn't imagine a life without you or Charlie either" He kissed her again. "Try and get some rest, you'll need it for facing your Mother tomorrow" He replied.

"Your right" She agreed closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Chuck"

He kissed the top of her head again and held her whilst she slept peacefully.

**XOXO**

Blair opened her eyes to hear Charlie crying. She looked over to the crib to see Charlie moving about, shrieking for attention. Blair saw the sunlight creeping in trough a gap in the curtain as she turned over to see if Charlie had woken up his Father yet.

Chuck wasn't there. Blair's eyes opened wider as she began to panic a little before noticing the small square of paper on Chuck's pillow. She reached out and took the note, reading it.

_**On the rooftop. Bring Charlie  
>-C<strong>_

Blair tossed the note onto the bed and threw the sheets off of her and walking over to get Charlie from his crib, settling him against her chest.

"Come on, Charlie. Let's get you fed" Blair smelt Charlie's diaper. "And change you before finding Daddy. He has a thing for rooftops"

**XOXO**

Blair stepped out onto the rooftop wearing lace Christian Louboutin flats in nude and a floral slip with a long grey cardigan holding Charlie, in a blue all in one close to her chest.

Chuck sat at a wicker table looking out at the city. When he noticed Blair, he stood up and pulled out a wicker chair opposite him for her. She walked over to him. Noticing the incredible breakfast selection. There was waffles, pancakes, eggs, bagels, coffee, fruit, bacon, toast and a variety of juices, tea and coffee.

"Good morning" She smiled. "This is incredible, Chuck!"

He kissed her on her cheek. "Good morning, Miss Waldorf"

"Not for much longer" She smiled back at him before taking her seat, Charlie still in her arms. Charlie looked up to stare at Chuck.

"Hey, little man" Chuck smiled at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back at Chuck.

"Has he been fed?" Chuck asked.

Blair nodded. "He has, I haven't" Blair replied reaching for a plate and a few pancakes.

Charlie began squirming about in Blair's arms as she attempted to manage both Charlie and attack her stack of pancakes at the same time. Chuck held out his arms.

"Give me Charlie" He said. Blair sighed and passed Charlie to Chuck, who took his Son and began bouncing him on his knee. "Hey, Buddy"

Blair popped a fork full of pancakes into her mouth and smiled at Chuck and Charlie.

"So, why are we having breakfast on the rooftop?" Blair asked.

"Because, the rooftop just happens to be one of my favourite places, it's the autumn and yet the air is oddly warm...Well, it was warm, but now it's gone chillier. I wanted our first day back on our island to be perfect and there really is no other way for Charlie to see the city than from the Empire" Chuck answered.

Charlie made a loud gurgling noise as he played with Chuck's large fingers. Eventually putting Chuck's finger into his mouth. Blair and Chuck both laughed a little.

Blair's phone began vibrating in her cardigan and so she pulled it out and read the caller ID. MOM.

Chuck noticed how her smile instantly vanished and a terrified look appeared on her face.

"It's my Mom" Blair announced.

"Take it" He told her.

She took a deep breath before hitting the green phone button and holding the BlackBerry to her ear.

"Mom, hi-" Blair began but was instantly cut off.

"Blair, get to this penthouse right now. I don't care where you are or what you are doing young lady" Eleanor roared on the other end of the phone.

"Mom-" Blair tried again.

"Daniel Humphrey just came to pay us a visit. Your back? Apparently, you got home last night and never thought to call" Eleanor replied.

"I'll be there in an hour" Blair almost whispered.

"And tell your 'lover boy', Charles to come too. I called Lily and she's coming here, too" Eleanor replied before hanging up.

Blair ended the call and set the phone back onto the table. Chuck stared at her with confused and searching eyes. Charlie copied his Father's actions and stared at his Mother too.

"I'm going to kill Dan Humphrey!" Blair muttered furiously.

"What's Humphrey Dumpty done now?" Chuck asked.

"He's been to my penthouse and told my Mom that were back, and she's told Lily! We have to be there in one hour" Blair explained.

"The three of us?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded.

"We can't leave him here, Chuck. We'll have to take him and introduce him this way" Blair replied putting her hand up to her head.

Chuck reached over and took her free hand in his.

"It's going to be okay" He assured her.

"Have you not met my Mother?" Blair asked sarcastically. "Being un-married and having a child with someone who isn't my French fiancée is _not _going to go down well"

"Well you have a new fiancée" Chuck replied hinting to the Harry Winston ring that he'd bought years ago and almost died holding onto sitting on her engagement finger.

"That's true" She smiled at Charlie. "Mommy and Daddy are going to get screamed at by their Mommies" Blair cooed sarcastically to Charlie.

"Are you ready to meet your Grandparents, Charlie?" Chuck asked his Son.

**XOXO**

Blair sighed as she held Charlie close to her, his tiny head resting on her shoulder. Blair had him wrapped in a baby blue blanket even though he was wearing a baby blue romper with a matching jacket, baby blue Ugg boots, a blue hat with little ears on the top of it and blue mittens. He sucked happily on his pacifier as looked around at the surroundings of the elevator shaft.

Chuck, pushing an empty pushchair and who had a Louis Vuitton diaper bag draped over his shoulder, looked at Blair.

"Remember, just so long as your holding Charlie, they won't kill you" Chuck joked but Blair's death glare proved to him that this was no game.

"Will you at least attempt to be serious?" Blair snapped. Charlie murmured and squirmed a little and so Blair soothed him. "Shh, sorry baby. Mommy didn't mean to shout" She cooed.

"You ready?" He asked as he watched the elevator number go higher and higher.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She replied.

"I love you" He told her confidently.

"I know, and I love you"

The elevator reached the penthouse and the door dinged open. Chuck saw Dorota and quickly smiled at her, handing her the pushchair to hide in the coatroom before walking into the foyer.

Sitting there was Lily, Rufus, Cyrus. Chuck was shocked to see Blair's Father, Harold and her step Father, Roman sitting there too. Eleanor was sitting on the lounge seat. Chuck walked into the living room slowly. Lily noticed him first and rushed over to hug him.

"Charles!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

"Hi, Lily. I'm so sorry that I ran away again" Chuck apologised.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're alright" Lily replied pulling out of the hug.

"Where's Blair?" Eleanor asked.

Blair, who was in the foyer talking to Dorota and showing her Charlie, walked into the living room.

"Hi, Mom" Blair smiled sweetly.

Eleanor and Lily both froze. Chuck walked over to Blair and Charlie and placed a hand on Blair's back.

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed.

"Please tell me that-" Eleanor began.

"We've had a baby!" Blair announced with a smile.

"Well we can see that, Blair" Harold said.

"This is why we've been hiding" Chuck admitted.

"Congratulations!" Cyrus and Roman both squealed in unison, jumping up from their seats to go and see Charlie.

Charlie looked to Blair, uncertain of the people in the room that were all staring at him and the two men now crowding around him. Blair smiled at him.

"It's okay, Charlie. This is Grandad Cyrus and Grandpa Roman" Blair told her son.

"This is Charles Junior Harold Bass" Chuck announced as Charlie was shown to Cyrus and Roman.

"Blair, he's so tiny!" Roman squealed with delight. "He is just like a doll!"

"Say hello, Charlie" Blair smiled as Charlie shoved his head into the crook of Blair's neck. "He's just shy"

"He's wonderful! He looks just like Chuck!" Cyrus cried.

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, I think"

Harold stood up and slowly made his way over to his daughter and her baby. He had a sceptical look on his face.

Blair stared at her Dad. "Daddy, I didn't know that you were going to be here" She began.

"Your Mother insisted that I stop hunting for you in France and come here" Harold replied without a smile.

Blair handed Charlie to Chuck and hugged her Father.

"I've missed you so much, Daddy. I wanted to tell you about Charlie but-I-I couldn't" Blair broke down and began crying. Harold hugged her.

"It's alright, Blair Bear" Harold told her.

"I was so scared of what you'd think" Blair sobbed.

Charlie looked up at Blair and gave her a confused look as if to say, 'What's wrong, Mommy?'. Chuck noticed Charlie's attention and held him closer to him, gently rocking the baby.

"It's okay, Charlie" He soothed.

"I was scared that you'd think I was being stupid for getting pregnant" Blair cried.

"I would never think less of you, Blair or think that you were stupid" Harold assured her before pulling out of the hug. "I'm just sorry that the two of you had to go through this alone"

Chuck smiled at Harold and Harold walked over to Charlie and smiled at him.

"My, you really do look like your Daddy, don't you, Little Man?" Harold asked Charlie.

"This is your Grandad Harold, Charlie" Chuck told Charlie who slowly and shyly looked up from Chuck's shoulder to stare at the older man. A smile spreading across his lips.

"Hello, Charlie" Harold smiled.

"Do you want to hold him, Harold?" Chuck asked.

"Well it's been a long time since I've held a baby" Harold said slightly shyly.

"It's easy, Daddy. Just make sure that you prop up his neck" Blair smiled as Harold took his Grandson in his arms. Charlie looked at Harold sceptically before smiling again.

"Hello" Harold smiled.

Charlie's hand reached up to touch Harold on the cheek. Harold smiled at him.

Eleanor and Lily, who up until now had stayed silent finally spoke.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf. A word" Eleanor said sternly walking out of the room. Blair followed her.

"Charles, you too" Lily added walking in the same direction as Eleanor and Blair. Chuck sighed and followed.

Eleanor led them all into the kitchen ad Chuck quickly made his way over to Blair, taking her hand and feeling it as she clenched it tightly against her own.

"So" Eleanor began folding her arms across her chest. Chuck and Blair looked up like children that were about to be shouted at. "What are you planning to do about this...Situation?" She asked coldly.

"It's not a situation, it's a family" Blair shot back already losing her temper with her Mother.

"What about Louis?" Eleanor asked.

"Louis is not a part of my life or family anymore. All I need is Chuck and Charlie, but I need the support of my friends and family, especially my Mother" Blair replied.

"I cannot believe you, Blair! This is just so reckless; it's not something I'd expect from you" Eleanor shook her head.

"Eleanor" Chuck began but Eleanor's hand coming up silenced him.

"Not a word from you, Charles" She ground out.

"Eleanor, I think that we all just need to sit down and talk about this as a family" Lily announced.

"Were not a family" Eleanor shot back.

"Yes, we are!" Blair snapped. "Chuck, Charlie and I are and you are Charlie's Grandparents so therefore you are in our family, like it or not!"

"Don't you use that tone me with me young lady!"

"I'll do what I like, I'm an adult!"

"And yet you're acting like a child! An immature spoilt child!" Eleanor shouted.

"Okay, let's just take this argument down a notch" Lily said quickly stepping in.

"What are you going to do about Louis? He is your fiancée, Blair" Eleanor asked. Blair held up her hand that was entwined with Chuck's to show off her Harry Winston ring.

"Not anymore. Chuck and I are getting married" She announced.

"Congratulations!" Lily smiled hugging them both.

"And you're just never going to speak to Louis?" Eleanor asked.

"I will speak to him tomorrow. As for today, the immediate family members are all I can handle" Blair replied.

"I just cannot believe how childish your being about this adult situation" Eleanor sighed.

"Well, I think that it's good that they came home at least" Lily replied.

"Thank you, Lily" Blair smiled.

"Yes well, it will be easier for her when it all 'Gets too much' for him and he bolts, leaving Blair alone!" Eleanor snapped.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere!" Chuck defended.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Eleanor replied sceptically. "You're so young, you're not ready for this"

"Funny, I think I've spent more time with my child in the two weeks of his life than you ever spent with me. So don't you dare stand there and judge my parenting skills or Chuck's." Blair defended.

A loud crying was heard coming from the living room.

"Charlie!" Blair realised that she'd left him with Harold and walked towards the staircase. Lily followed her.

"Oh, Blair. I must have a hold of that beautiful boy!" Lily chimed.

Chuck stared at Eleanor, waiting for her to scream at him. instead she just sighed.

"Eleanor, I know what you think of me" Chuck announced. "I know that you hate me-"

"Not hate, Charles. I just think that she can do better, she always gets hurt with you" Eleanor replied.

"I know and she did in the past, but I'm not like that anymore, not since I found out she was pregnant"

"Is that why you stayed away while she was pregnant? Because you needed to figure out if you were 'Man enough' to be a Father?" Eleanor asked. Chuck shook his head and sighed.

"Eleanor, she was that frightened that you were going to force her to have an abortion that she couldn't even be around you when she was pregnant! That's why we left!" Chuck snapped a little.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked.

"And she was sick" Chuck added. "Now if you'll excuse me, my Son is crying"

Chuck walked the same way that Blair and Lily had, leaving Eleanor standing there.

Chuck walked back into the living room to see Lily cradling Charlie to her chest and humming a lullaby to him. Blair smiled at him as she walked over to Chuck.

"He loves Lily" Blair smiled. Chuck kissed her quickly.

"Good" He smiled back.

"I was thinking, now that I've had my shouting match with my Mother, we should leave soon" Blair replied. Chuck nodded.

"Okay"

Charlie began squirming and so Chuck walked over to see him.

"You're not mad at me?" Chuck asked as he played with Charlie's tiny fingers. Lily looked up from the baby to stare at her Step-Son.

"Of course not, Charles. I am so pleased that you have started a family!" Lily beamed.

"Really? Because I thought that you'd be ashamed?" Chuck asked sceptically.

"Charles, you're happy, Blair's happy and your Son is very happy. I do wish that you'd come to me and told me about the pregnancy but that's all in the past now"

Eleanor walked back into the living room and walked straight up to Blair.

"I owe you an apology" Eleanor told her daughter, who stopped her conversation with Cyrus to look at her Mother.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I should never have criticised your parenting skills or said that you weren't ready to be a parent. You really are a good Mother" Eleanor replied.

"Thanks, Mom" Blair smiled at her Mother.

"And I'm here for you every step of the way, Blair. Whatever you need" Eleanor assured Blair. Blair hugged her Mother to hide her tears.

"Thanks, Mom" Blair thanked.

Eleanor pulled out of the hug and walked over to Charlie. Chuck was now holding him.

"He's perfect" Eleanor smiled at her Grandson.

"Say hello, Charlie" Chuck said in his 'baby voice' to his Son before handing him to Eleanor who smiled at him.

"Hello" Eleanor greeted.

Blair made her way over to Chuck again and leaned in close to him.

"I don't know what you did to my Mother, Charles Bass. But it worked" Blair whispered into his ear.

"Magic touch" Chuck joked and Blair giggled.

"I'm secretly glad that Charles is the Father" Eleanor whispered to Lily. "I couldn't stand sharing my grandchild with Princess Sophie"

Lily giggled and Chuck and Blair both laughed.

**XOXO**

"Can we just make one stop before we go home?" Blair asked as Chuck climbed into the limo with her and Charlie.

"Sure. Where is it?" He asked casually as he strapped Charlie into his Gucci car seat.

"The loft" Blair replied. Chuck stared at Blair as he gently set the baby blue blanket on Charlie's tiny body

"Blair" He began.

"I need to talk to Dan, Chuck" She insisted.

He nodded his head. "Okay" He agreed.

**XOXO**

Dan was just about to order pizza from Grimaldi's when there was a loud knock at the door and before he even had chance to open it, it flung open and Blair Waldorf stormed in.

"I'm going to kill you!" She seethed and from the look on her face, Dan could tell that she was deadly serious.

"Blair, before you-" He began.

"You just couldn't keep your stupid Brooklyn nose out of it, could you? You just had to tell my Mom that I was back, didn't you?" Bair roared.

"Blair, all I wanted was for you to talk to your Mom, she had a right to know about Charlie-

No! You don't get it, do you? I was going to tell her! Do you know how hard it's been for me? How awful it was not being able to return to the city because of how sick I was, Dan! I wanted to come back I really did, but I was in the hospital pretty much 24/7!" Blair screeched.

"Wait, what?" Dan asked. "Blair, you never told me you were sick"

"I had hyperemesis gravidarum! Its severe, persistent nausea and vomiting! It got so bad that I was fainting all the time and I had really bad dehydration and I was in hospital all the time!" Blair shouted.

"Blair, I had no idea, I'm so sorry. I thought that your ran away to get away from Louis" Dan replied coming closer to her.

"That was why we left at first but then we were all set to come home and tell everyone but I got really sick and I was under strict instructions from the Doctor not to travel because I was too dehydrated and so we just stayed in the Hamptons with the hospital nearby" Blair explained.

"Blair, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't! I couldn't admit that my body couldn't cope with a pregnancy! I'm Blair Waldorf! I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful women in the world and I was so weak and ill!" Blair put her hand up to stop her tears.

"Blair, I didn't know

"See that coming? Well it must be a shock for someone who thinks he knows everything" She snapped before sighing. "Dan, I do not wanna lose you as a friend but you have to accept that Charlie is my Son and he is a part of my life now. And I know what I'm doing so don't try and mess with my family again. There will be consequences I promise you" She said quickly.

"Blair, I'm so sorry" Dan apologised. "If I would've known I would never have gone to your Mom. I only did it because I thought that you weren't dealing with matters yourself"

"I know" Blair replied before smiling at Dan. "Well, Chuck is waiting for me outside. Goodbye, Dan"

Blair walked out of the door, leaving Dan standing there.

**XOXO**

Chuck blew a raspberry on Charlie's chest as Charlie shrieked with pure delight. Blair was examining herself in the mirror, turning side on.

"My boobs have gone bigger!" She cried in disgust. "I look like a porn star!"

"You do not look like a porn star" Chuck replied playing with Charlie's hands. "You look stunning"

She turned back to face the mirror and lifted her dress to show her tummy.

"It's disgusting!" She cried running her hand gently over her scar just below her panty line.

Chuck got off of the bed and set Charlie down in his baby bouncer chair before walking over to Blair and hugging her from behind.

"Don't look at it" He told her planting kisses on her neck.

"I can't ignore it, Chuck! It's on me!" She replied in disgust.

"Well, let's not focus on the scar, let's focus on our baby" He told her.

"What about when my Mom or Serena starts asking questions about how Charlie was born? How am I going to be able to tell them that I had to deliver Charlie by an emergency C-section because I had a 'low-lying placenta'" Blair began to sob an so Chuck held her closer to him.

"Hey, we'll just tell them that it was an emergency situation. It was, Blair there was nothing that anyone could have done to have helped. I know that it was hard for you but let's just focus on our Son, who doesn't care how he was born. He just cares about his Mommy and Daddy being happy" Chuck replied.

Charlie gurgled as he waved his hands about in his baby bouncer, desperately trying to reach the teddy that hung from above him.

Blair looked from Chuck to Charlie and then back to Chuck with a smile on her face. "Your right" She said kissing him quickly before walking over to Charlie and taking him out of his baby bouncer and settling him against her chest.

"Charlie, Mommy's little boy. Let's get you your dinner" She smiled before smiling at Chuck.

**XOXO**

**AN: Louis will be told next chapter I promise! Xoxo-Beth.**


	4. Lot Of Fights, Lot Of Scars

**Coming Home Chapter 4**

'_**Lot Of Fights, Lot Of Scars, Lot Of Bottles'-Coming Home, verse 3.  
><strong>_

**AN: Hey guys, firstly I'm so sorry about the uploading time, I had laryngitis (It wasn't pretty) and I was on all of this medication that made me super drowsy and so I couldn't write and then I had sooo much college work to catch up on! Anyway here it is, I hope you guys enjoy but there is one bad point about this, its set on Halloween so sorry about that but it's when I was in the middle of writing it and I liked the Gossip Girl blast so I kept it. I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much. But yeah I hope you enjoy and please review oh and you can follow me on twitter if you want MrsBethanyBass. **

**Rant over. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Chuck opened his eyes to hear Charlie crying and screaming. He sighed before looking at his nightstand clock. 6.15 am. He then noticed that Blair wasn't sleeping next to him. Then he heard a sigh and what Chuck thought was a singing toy. Charlie continued to scream.

"Shh, shh, Charlie. It's okay. Go back to sleep, we don't want to wake Daddy" Blair hushed Charlie soothingly. It didn't work. "Look, here's Winnie the Pooh" Blair said enthusiastically as she pushed the plush toy's yellow hand she was holding and it began to sing. "Look, Charlie. Pooh's singing!"

Blair sighed. It was no use.

"Oh, baby boy shh it's all alright" Blair soothed Charlie as she rocked him gently against her chest. "Little boy blue, come blow your horn, the sheep's in the meadow, the cows in the corn. Where is the boy who looks after the sheep? He's under the haystack, fast asleep" Blair sang quietly and softly.

Charlie stopped for a moment before resuming his crying. Chuck walked into the living room and Charlie looked up along with Blair.

"Hey, Little Man" Chuck said sweetly to Charlie. "What's the matter?"

"He won't stop crying. He's been like this for over an hour" Blair told Chuck who took Charlie from Blair's arms and settled him against his chest. Charlie slowly calmed at the sound of his Father's heartbeat.

"There we go, shh" Chuck soothed as he patted Charlie's back.

Blair exhaled a sigh, threw the teddy to the side and stood up, walking over to the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" Chuck asked swaying Charlie.

Blair spun around, her thin white silken robe swaying behind her. She put her hand up to her head before staring at him.

"I'm exhausted, Chuck!" She snapped.

Chuck held Charlie closer to him, using him as a shield.

"I have been up since 5 this morning with him! I have tried everything to get him back to sleep! I have changed his diaper, fed him, rocked him, sung to him! Everything! And then the minute that you walk in he's fine!" Blair screamed.

"Well he's fine, now. He probably just missed me-"

"Yes because everyone misses you when you're not around them! I mean after all you are Chuck freaking Bass!" She snapped.

"Blair, what is the matter with you?" Chuck asked coming closer to her.

"I had that dream again, Chuck! I'm sick to death of hiding in this stupid suite! I'm tired of the fact that Charlie doesn't even have his own room and that were staying in a hotel!"

"Well we'll move then" He suggested.

"Where are we going to move to, Chuck?" She asked annoyed.

Charlie threw his arms about and began making gurgling noises. This made Blair smile and walk over to him.

"Oh did you want some input into Mommy and Daddy's argument, baby?" Blair asked Charlie in a sweetened voice as he reached out for her again. She took him and he rested his face against hers.

Chuck smiled before Blair's phone buzzed on the coffee table. Blair looked down at it.

"Chuck, will you just grab that for me?" She asked. Chuck nodded and picked up her BlackBerry. Looking at who it was texting her. it was an e-mail from Gossip Girl.

"It's Gossip Girl" Chuck announced. Blair looked up from her cuddle with Charlie to stare at Chuck.

"Read it" She almost whispered. Chuck exhaled a breath as he opened the message.

"Sorry to wake you kiddies but who needs trick OR treat when you can have a trick AND treat? Spotted, Queen B and King C back in Manhattan and what does B appear to be holding? Looks like a baby! Better watch out UES it looks like New York's bad boy has a baby boy!" Chuck read slowly.

He then scrolled down to a picture of Chuck holding Charlie's car seat and diaper bag whilst Blair held Charlie in his baby blue blanket as close to her as was humanly possible. Charlie had his face resting to the side of Blair's blue coated shoulder and had his eyes closed. The picture got a good look at his sleeping face.

Chuck showed Blair who sighed.

"Of course this would happen" She huffed.

"Happy Halloween" Chuck said sarcastically.

**XOXO**

Dan walked into the penthouse suite of the Empire looking for any sign of life. Chuck walked out of the kitchen in his dressing gown and slippers and Dan could just see some stripy lilac pyjamas through it.

"Morning, Humphrey" Chuck smiled before noticing what Dan was holding onto. It was a dog leash. And at the end of the lead was a dog.

Blair walked in at that moment still in her slip and silk robe holding Charlie who was clutching a plush monkey. She took one look at the dog and gave Dan a disgusted look.

"What the hell is that?" She asked slowly to Dan as though he had problems.

"This is a gift from me" Dan answered.

"It's a dog" Blair pointed out much to Chuck's amusement.

"Every family needs a dog" He smiled.

"No every family needs a Dorota"

"It's my gift to you for being such an ass over Charlie" Dan replied.

"And you couldn't have just bought us a balloon or perhaps a Lladro ornament like Serena?" Blair asked pointing to the figurine of a couple that looked and awful lot like Blair and Chuck with the woman figure bouncing a baby boy on her lap.

"Who needs overpriced ornaments when you can have a family pet?" Dan smiled at Charlie who seemed fascinated and slightly terrified of the foreign animal sitting on the floor staring at him. "Why don't you let Charlie see for himself, Blair?"

Blair held Charlie further away from the dog than she had before.

"He could be allergic!" Blair protested in terror and disgust. "Or it could bite him or have rabies or something!"

Chuck chuckled at Blair's disgust.

"He doesn't have rabies, Blair" Dan assured her.

"Take it back to the pound, Humphrey or I will" Chuck said finally, joking over.

"Well, I would but I have an important meeting" Dan replied.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with it?" Blair asked.

"Feed it. Take it for walks. Give it attention" Dan suggested. "And yes, Blair he has been neutered and had all of his vaccines so he won't be carrying rabies"

Charlie reached out for the dog but Blair held him back. Chuck saw the frustrated and annoyed look begin on his Son's face.

"Blair, I don't think that-" Chuck began but it was too late, Charlie's face scrunched up and he burst into a fit of tears.

"Oh, Charlie shh" Blair soothed rocking Charlie. "This is all your fault" Blair snapped at Dan.

"Blair, maybe we should just..." Chuck took Charlie from Blair's arms and bent down to the height of the dog with him.

Slowly Chuck reached out to stroke the dog gently whilst he balanced Charlie in his other arm. Slowly, Charlie looked at Chuck and then the dog.

"Look, Charlie. It's a Doggy" Chuck told his baby who smiled slightly before gently reaching out to pat the dogs head. The dog flinched at first, making Charlie's smile stop but then the dog rested his head against Charlie's hand and his smile returned. "Hello, doggy" He introduced in his child voice.

Charlie let out a shriek of laughter making Chuck and even Blair smile.

"He likes him" Chuck smiled, pleased with his Son's reaction.

"He likes you too" Dan smiled much to Blair's disgust. "Well, I've gotta go. I will see you all later. Please, walk the dog" Dan said stroking the dog quickly.

"What the hell are we supposed to feed it?" Blair asked.

"Pick up some dog food or give him meat. But no bones" Dan answered.

"I thought dogs ate bones?" Chuck asked.

"Only special bones. I'll pick you some up later" Dan answered before leaving.

The dog looked up at Blair with an adorable look on his face.

"Don't give me that look" Blair said to the dog. Chuck looked up from the dog and so did Charlie.

"Blair" Chuck began sweetly. "Can we keep him?" Chuck asked.

"Unbelievable!" She cried. "No!"

"But Charlie loves him" Chuck protested. "Look"

Charlie let out a fit of laughter as he played with the dogs hair. Blair gave Chuck a death glared.

"Chuck, we can barely look after a baby never mind a dog"

"It's easy he just needs feeding and walking" Chuck replied. Charlie smiled at Chuck. "And he needs a name. Doesn't he, Son?" Chuck smiled.

Chuck glanced at the stuffed plush monkey soft toy that Charlie was clutching.

"How about Monkey?" Chuck asked Charlie whilst Blair rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a shower"

**XOXO**

Blair smiled as she walked into the living room and saw Chuck working on something on his laptop. Charlie was in his swinger with his Rupert the Bear soft toy. The dog was sitting on a red blanket on the floor.

"Hey" Chuck smiled when he saw her.

"You okay?" She asked noticing what appeared to be a spreadsheet and a calculator next to him. "That looks difficult"

"It's nothing I can't manage. How was your shower?" He asked.

"Fine" She looked to the dog on the blanket. "Unlike my $800 blanket"

"Uh yeah sorry about that" Chuck replied shyly.

"We are not keeping him, Chuck. As soon as Dan comes tonight he goes with him" Blair told him forcefully.

"But Charlie loves him, Blair-"

"I don't care, Chuck he's feral!" She protested.

Suddenly, Charlie he threw his teddy out of his swinger his smile faded into a confused look as his face screwed up and he looked like he was going to cry. Blair looked to Charlie and was about to get up and get it for her Son when Monkey sat up and ran over to the teddy before picking it up in his mouth and taking it back to the swinger and dropping it in Charlie's lap.

"No way" Blair mouthed.

"Is Monkey being nice, Charlie?" Chuck asked.

Charlie squealed with delight as he reached out to pat the dog on its head. Monkey didn't shy away and let him.

"See?" Chuck smiled. Obviously pleased with himself. "Just give him a chance, Blair"

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and out walked Serena and Nate. Monkey trotted over to them and Nate stroked him.

"Hey" He greeted before looking to Chuck and Blair. "Who's this little guy?"

"Don't ask" Blair replied. "It's not staying"

"Why not? He's cute" Serena smiled.

"And he loves Charlie" Chuck added.

"If you love him so much, S you're more than welcome to him" Blair told her best friend. Serena laughed.

"No I'm alright thanks, Blair" Serena replied looking at Charlie. "Hey, buddy" She smiled walking over and picking him up. Charlie smiled as Serena kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Charlie" Nate smiled.

"B, have you seen the Gossip Girl blast?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded. "Yes"

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"I don't know" Blair sighed. "Louis will know. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do" She put her head into her hands.

"Well, were here for you all the way" Serena assured Blair.

"Thanks, S but I think I need to do this on my own. I need to call him" Blair replied pulling out her BlackBerry and dialling Louis' number. There was no answer and so she hung up the phone. "There's no answer" She announced.

"So what are we doing tonight then? It's Halloween. How about going to a club? We can get dressed up" Serena suggested but Blair shook her head.

"We can't, S. We have a baby now" Blair replied.

"Yeah and we were thinking of just dressing Charlie up and eating candy" Chuck added.

"Oh, okay it's just that we haven't done something together for so long" Serena trailed off.

"I know, S and we will as soon as Charlie gets a little older. I don't want to leave him just yet" Blair smiled at Charlie who was reaching out for her and took him in her arms.

"Okay, B well were not going out until later so the four...Five of us can just hang until then" Serena smiled sitting down.

**XOXO**

After Serena, Nate, Chuck, Blair and Charlie had 'hung out' Serena and Nate left to go and get ready for going out.

Chuck was in the bedroom getting Charlie dressed after his bath and Blair sat on the couch. Blair was going through the pictures on her camera that she had taken earlier with Serena and Nate. She stopped on a specific one of herself, Chuck and Charlie that she didn't even know had been taken. In it, Blair was balancing Charlie lovingly against her chest and Chuck was looking down at Blair and Charlie with his arm wrapped around her waist.

The elevator doors dinged and Blair looked up from her camera.

"Did you leave something?" Blair called to the person that was probably Serena.

"No. I think I left something more important" The voice replied. A voice that Blair automatically recognised. Her back straightened as she stood up, throwing the camera onto the couch.

"Louis" She greeted quickly looking at her fiancé.

There was an awful silence before Blair plucked up the courage to speak again. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Seriously, Blair? I haven't seen you for over eight months and that is all you have to say to me? Your fiancé" Louis asked in amazement.

Blair took a deep breath. "Okay, I know that I should've called or told you that I was leaving, but Louis you need to understand. I just had to get away" Blair explained.

"How can I understand when I don't even know what happened?" Louis asked, his temper rising.

"I'm so sorry I didn't plan for this" Blair replied shakily.

"I should've known that I could never compete with Chuck Bass" Louis muttered.

"Louis-" She began but he cut her off.

"You've always been connected to him. I can feel it when I'm in the room. So tell me, did you have fun in your love nest whilst I was going out of my mind?"

"Louis, it was not like that. I had to leave" Blair told him wondering why he hadn't brought up Charlie yet.

"I still don't even know why you left" He replied and Blair froze. How could he know that she was here and not know about Charlie?

"Who told you I was here?" She asked.

"Beatrice" He answered.

Blair huffed. Of course his meddling sister would announce that she was back but not mention the fact that she had a baby with her now.

"So go on, why did you leave?" He asked.

"Because I was pregnant!" She snapped.

Louis froze as soon as she shouted the words. There was another horrible silence before she spoke again.

"And I knew that Chuck was the Father" She added.

"'_Was'_?" Louis asked confused.

"I had a baby, Louis. A boy. His name is Charles Harold Bass Junior. But we just call him Charlie" She announced picking up the camera and scrolling the image of Charlie smiling that Blair had taken. He was laughing at something. Probably Monkey. Louis' face went a pale colour. He motioned for Blair to put it away and she did.

"When did you conceive him?" He asked, his temper now fully raised.

"Does it matter-?" Blair asked.

"It matters to me, Blair! When? Where?" Louis snapped.

Monkey sat up from his blanket and stood up when he saw who it was, his back straightened and his front paws went forward as if he was about to attack.

Blair put her head down. "The night of our engagement party. After he saved me from Russell, we went to a Bar Mitzvah. It was like we were given the night off to do what we wanted. Our escape" She explained.

"You conceived the Bass heir at a Bar Mitzvah?" Louis asked in amusement and amazement.

"In the private room. Yes."

Louis clapped his hands together sarcastically. "Well done, Blair! How classy!"

"Louis I am so sorry but you need to leave" Blair told him knowing that Chuck and Charlie would walk out of the bedroom at any moment.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere" Louis protested coming closer to Blair. Monkey began to growl at Louis. Louis gave the dog a funny look before coming closer to Blair again. Monkey began barking.

Chuck walked out of the bedroom at that moment with a freshly bathed Charlie, who was now dressed in a pumpkin outfit.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing" Blair replied quickly. "Louis was just leaving"

"No I wasn't" Louis replied.

Charlie was holding out for Blair and so she took him and rested him against her chest. He didn't need to see any of this.

"So here he is. The big bad Bass" Louis said sarcastically coming closer to Chuck.

"Louis, I think you should go" Chuck said, teeth gritted.

"I don't think I should. Congratulations by the way on becoming a Father. Oh and stealing my fiancé" Louis congratulated sarcastically.

"Louis, get out" Chuck seethed.

"No. I want a real explanation. I want to know how you are going to explain it" He pointed to Charlie. "To the world and my Mother not to mention yours"

"She already knows" Blair defended.

"What?" Louis asked astonished.

"I told my family a few days ago" She told him.

"So you told your parents but didn't think to tell me, you fiancé?" Louis asked. "You little whore!"

"Hey!" Chuck automatically defended. "Don't you dare say that to her!"

"It's what she is. How much did you pay her for it?" Louis asked turning to Chuck.

"I didn't pay her anything. It's not my fault she loves me and not you" Chuck replied and he had to stop a smirk from spreading across his face.

"Yes I'm sure she does, even though you've cut her face, humiliated her hundreds of times and just generally just been awful to her!" Louis shouted.

"If it wasn't for Chuck I wouldn't even be here!" Blair said quickly referring to when Russell had attempted to set the building on fire.

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have even been there in the first place" Louis hit back. "And now you're coming home with me, pack your things"

"To hell she is!" Chuck yelled.

"Blair, now!" Louis said in a controlling voice.

"No" She defended. "I'm staying here with my family"

"I'm your family!" Louis protested.

"No you're not! Chuck and Charlie are my family now"

"Please, he'll just whore you out for a hotel again. But I suppose you enjoy being a whore!" Louis shouted. Charlie began crying and so Blair began soothing him.

"Shh, sweetie it's okay" She soothed rocking him.

"Blair!" Louis shouted. Monkey began barking at Louis.

"Shut up!" Louis shouted kicking the dog, Monkey let out a shriek of pain and Charlie began crying. Blair stepped closer to him.

"Leave right now, Louis. Or I'll call security" Blair defended, her teeth gritted.

"Or I will throw you out myself" Chuck threatened.

Louis spun around and punched Chuck with all of his force. Sending him flying backwards. Monkey began barking even more and Charlie began screaming.

"All I've worked for! I've lost the respect of my family! Lost friends! all or you!" Louis shouted at Blair. He was about to slap her when Chuck grabbed his hand and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Blair called security at that moment and she knew that within seconds, they would be there.

Louis clambered back up with a bloody nose, identical to Chuck's. Chuck was about to hit him again and grabbed him by his collar when Blair's voice stopped him.

"Chuck!" She screamed making him stop and look at her. She was cradling a screaming Charlie, tears streaming down both of their faces. Monkey was barking like crazy and Louis was on the floor. "Please don't" She begged.

Chuck let go of Louis's collar just in time as two muscular security guards walked in.

"Mr Bass" They greeted with tern expressions.

"Get him out of here!" Chuck ordered and the two men did as they were told, grabbing an enraged Louis and dragging him over to the elevator shaft.

When they were gone, Chuck looked back to Blair, she was still crying and shaking but Charlie was screaming, his face having gone bright red. Monkey stopped barking and walked over to Chuck and began licking his trouser leg.

"Shh, Charlie it's okay" Blair soothed. It didn't work.

"Blair, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me" Chuck began to explain but she held up her hand.

"Go and wash the blood off of your face, please. You are terrifying our Son" She told him sternly. He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Charlie, it's okay. The bad man's gone now. Shh it's alright" She cooed as she walked into the bedroom with her Son and sat on the bed with him encased in her arms. "Mommy's here"

Chuck, who was dabbing his nose with a wet cloth, listened to Blair in the bedroom as she attempted to calm Charlie down. He hated himself; he should never have brought him out of the bedroom with him. He should've just left him in his crib in the bedroom.

**XOXO**

Blair, who was now in an awful state and soothing Charlie, looked up to see Chuck walking in with some tissue stuffed up his nostrils.

"He's okay see, Charlie. Daddy's okay" Blair cooed to Charlie.

"I am so sorry, Blair" Chuck apologised.

"It's okay. I don't blame you" She sighed. "I don't even blame Louis. I blame myself. I'm an awful person" She admitted.

Chuck sat on the bed with her and Charlie. "You're a good person, Blair. No matter what Louis said" Chuck assured her taking her hand.

She scoffed. "What kind of a good person has an affair with her ex the night of her engagement party, gets pregnant and then runs away with him without even telling her fiancé goodbye?" She asked.

"You were sick, Blair. We couldn't help that" Chuck replied.

"I was a coward"

"You were scared. And it's okay to be scared" He assured her.

"But what if Charlie hates me when he gets older, when he learns the truth?" She asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

She sighed a painful sigh. "After everything, I still feel bad on Louis"

"I know, so do I" He agreed.

Blair looked down at Charlie to see that he was falling asleep. She smiled at him.

"I'm going to put him in his crib, then I'll pour us both a drink" She told Chuck. Chuck took Charlie from her arms and stood up with him.

"I'll do it, you've been up with him since dawn" He told her putting Charlie into his crib and turning on his night light and mobile. "You go and relax"

She stood up and walked over to him, kissing him on his cheek. "Thank you" She smiled before walking into the living room. Chuck watched her through the open door.

She slowly walked over to the couch and sat on it staring straight in front of her. Monkey walked over and rested his head on her knee. Blair slowly reached out to stroke him before resting putting her head against Monkey's and sobbing.

Chuck looked down at Charlie, who was now sleeping peacefully and stroked his cheek before walking into the living room and going to sit on the couch next to Blair. She sat up as he slowly reached out to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She fell against him and began crying even more. He kissed her temple lovingly.

"It's okay to still love him, you know" Chuck told her. "If you ever wanted to go back to him, I'd understand"

"No! No, I don't love him anymore, Chuck. I love you, I always will" She replied.

"I know that, but if you ever feel like you want to be with him, I'll understand" He told her as he played with her hair.

"I know you would but I love you, Chuck Bass. Only you and Charlie I won't ever leave. I promised you that" She reminded him.

"Blair, you told me that when I thought you were gonna die" Chuck replied. "It doesn't still count"

"Still" She said thinking back...

_Blair sighed as she wiped her mouth clean. Chuck took away the sick bowl and put it to the side. _

"_Blair, I don't think that this is such a good idea" Chuck said finally._

"_It's just a little sick, Chuck. I'm fine" She replied with a forced smile. _

"_Blair, you're on a drip, your throwing up every two minutes and your worn out all of the time" He replied. _

"_I'll be fine, Chuck. It's very common" _

"_No, it's not, Blair. And it's killing me to see you like this. You already have a low-lying placenta and your only six months pregnant. You're at such risk-"_

"_Chuck, it's only three more months and then we'll have a baby" She smiled. _

"_Blair, I could lose you" He told her sternly. "I could lose you both, and I couldn't cope with that" _

_She took his hand in her extremely pale one and forced him to look at her. _

"_Listen to me, Chuck. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you, I promise" She assured him. _

"_Blair, you can't promise me that, I-" _

_She cut him off by placing his hand on her round bump. He felt their baby moving around inside of her. It kicked at Chuck's hand making him smile. _

"_I love our baby, Chuck. And I know that you love him too" She smiled before kissing him..._

"I wish that everything wasn't so screwed up!" Blair said bringing them both back to reality.

"This really isn't the fairytale you imagined, was it?" He asked.

"This fairytale is complicated" She answered. "I can't believe this is how Charlie spent his first Halloween"

"Luckily, he won't remember it" Chuck attempted a smile. "We can just tell him that we dressed him up like a pumpkin and took him trick or treating for candy"

Blair chuckled and Chuck kissed her temple again.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked. She nodded against him.

"I'll be fine. I'm really sleepy" She looked to Monkey who was sitting on the floor still watching Blair and Chuck with sad eyes.

"Dan never came back for him" Chuck reminded her giving Monkey a quick stroke. Blair looked to the dog, then to Chuck.

"I've been thinking. Tomorrow, let's go to the park as a family. All of 4 of us" She smiled.

"But there's only three of us in the family" He reminded her.

She reached out to stroke Monkey. "I meant the dog"

"What?" He asked amazed.

"Well he defended us in front of Louis, today. He's loyal and plus Charlie seems completely smitten with him" Blair smiled stroking Monkey behind his ear.

Chuck smiled at her as she played with Monkey. He couldn't be happier. He had a new best friend in the form of a four legged creature, the girl of his dreams and a beautiful baby boy. Blair looked at Chuck staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Come here" He said to her leaning in and kissing her.

**XOXO**

**AN: So I think I'll be putting up one more chapter to this but anyway guys review and give me your thoughts! Xoxo-Beth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming Home Chapter 5**

**AN: Sorry about the uploading time guys I have just hd so much going on recently but I'm back to my old self now! Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Xoxo-Beth**

**PS I should mention that this chapter has flashbacks in italics, so I hope hat no one gets confused! **

**XOXO**

Blair smiled at Chuck as she walked with him and Monkey through Central Park. Chuck pushed the black classic pushchair in which Charlie was happily playing with a teddy whilst Blair held the dog leash. Both of them ignored the paparazzi that were currently following them, snapping every picture that they could of the family.

"I love the park in spring" She announced. "There's something about the leaves and the air"

Chuck looked down to see that Charlie's hat was coming off his left ear. He pulled it back over his ear and Charlie giggled.

"There you go, little guy" Chuck cooed as they neared the duck pond.

The paparazzi still clicked their camera buttons.

"You think they'd be tired of us by now, it's been months since we've introduced the world to Charlie" Blair sighed. Chuck stopped the pushchair near the water's edge and put the break on. He then leaned in to get Charlie. Charlie dropped the teddy bear and clung to Chuck with his tiny gloved hands. He looked around anxiously for his Mother. At the age of only ten weeks, Charlie Bass hadn't been in an environment where he was far away from Blair.

"Hi, Charlie" Blair cooed.

Charlie smiled shyly and buried his head into the crook of his Father's neck. Blair bent down to retrieve the loaf of bread in the lower compartment of the pushchair before opening the bread and smiling at Charlie.

"Do you want to feed the duckies, Charlie?" Blair asked as she broke off some bread and walked over to the edge. Chuck followed her with Charlie. When Charlie saw the ducks swimming over, he squealed with delight.

Blair tossed a piece of bread into the duck pond before handing Charlie a piece of bread. Charlie dropped it into the water's edge and a baby duck swam over to collect it. Charlie screamed with happiness.

Blair and Chuck's phone buzzed in their coat pockets. Chuck balanced Charlie in his right arm whilst his left hand took out the BlackBerry and read the e-mail aloud.

"Parents of the year? Seems that Mommy and Daddy Bass are taking this parenting role seriously. One more trip to Central Park and they could probably be nominated for Parents of the Year! Charlie Bass really is a lucky boy!-xoxo Gossip Girl" He read.

"Hear that, baby. Even Gossip Girl loves you!" Blair smiled handing Charlie another piece of bread. He threw the bread into the pond and watched as the ducks swam over to him.

Blair, Chuck, Charlie and Monkey had been at the park for over an hour and half now. Blair loved taking Charlie to the park. She felt like it was the only way in New York that he could see nature. They were at the boat pond now and Charlie was fascinated by the boats, as was Monkey. Chuck had taken over holding the leash now as Monkey had attempted to run into the pond and Blair wasn't strong enough to hold him back in her stiletto Christian Louboutins.

Blair's phone began ringing in her pocket and so she got it out. She quickly checked the caller ID. Serena.

"Hey, S" Blair greeted happily.

"Hey, B. I'm two blocks away, where are you?" Serena replied.

Blair's smile faded. "What?"

"Our lunch. It's 12.30" Serena replied.

"Oh right, yeah the lunch" Blair said realising her plans with Serena. She had been so sidetracked she had completely forgotten. "I'm just leaving the Empire now. I'll be ten minutes" She quickly lied ending the call.

She looked back at Chuck and Monkey. "I completely forgot about my lunch with Serena!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah" Chuck replied. "You go. I've got this"

"Chuck, I'm not leaving you with Monkey AND Charlie" Blair replied. "I'll just cancel, I'll say Charlie's being difficult"

"Hey, I can handle it. Plus, I could do with some Father-Son time" He smiled.

"Well, I've already prepared a bottle for him. He's had formulated milk before. He should be fine" Blair smiled. "But are you sure, I mean he's never been without me before and-"

"Blair" Chuck took her hand in his one and made her look into his eyes. "I've got this. Go and have fun with your best friend"

Blair smiled before kissing his lips lightly. "Okay" She agreed against his lips. Blair looked to Chuck and then to Charlie who was happily gurgling and playing with his tiny ugg boots.

"Call me if you need me" Blair said to Chuck.

"I will" He agreed kissing her. "Now go. You know how angry Serena gets if you don't arrive on time"

Blair laughed as she reached into Charlie's pushchair and took him out of it. He giggled. She kissed him on the cheek and held him against her chest.

"Oh, baby. I love you" Blair cooed to Charlie. "Mommy will see you later, okay?" Blair smiled as she brought Charlie up to her eye level. Charlie reached out to tap her nose with his tiny gloved hand. Blair kissed him on the forehead again before handing him to Chuck and stroking Monkey.

"See you later" Chuck called as Blair began turning away and walking down the pathway. As soon as she'd faded into the background of joggers, Charlie looked at Chuck.

"Hey, Buddy" Chuck smiled. Charlie looked upset as he reached out for Blair. "Mommy's gone to lunch with Auntie Serena" Chuck told his Son who was still reaching out for Blair.

Charlie's face scrunched up as his hands flexed, trying to grab the air and make Blair come back. Monkey lay on the floor and put his paws over his ears. Charlie began to shriek.

"Uh oh" Chuck said.

**XOXO**

Blair walked into the restaurant to see Serena sitting there with a glass of white wine. She looked up from the tall menu at Blair.

"Hey, S" Blair smiled as she walked over and sat down in the opposite chair. Serena looked up from the menu with a strange look on her face. "Sorry I'm late"

"Where's Charlie? I thought you two were inseparable?" Serena asked.

"Chuck's looking after him. It's my first time leaving him...And I know that I should trust Chuck and I do but I'm getting him to text me every ten minutes on the dot, Charlie's never been without me since he's been born." Blair replied stealing Serena's menu and looking through it.

"B, I know that you're a loving Mother but every 10 minutes?" Serena asked.

"When you're a Mother you'll understand" Blair replied.

"So...Tomorrow night, let's talk outfits!" Serena squealed excitedly as she clasped her hands together. "Oh, and has Chuck decided what charity he's giving the money to?" Serena asked.

"I bought a dress the other day from Ellie Saab but we'll go shopping later to find you something and I have no idea! Chuck wants me to pick one now but I just don't know. $5 million is a lot of money but I just don't know there are so many worth while causes" Blair replied.

**XOXO**

"Shh, its okay, Charlie. Shh, Mommy will be home soon" Chuck soothed, it didn't work and Charlie screamed at the top of his tiny lungs. Chuck turned to Monkey, who was looking at him with worried eyes. "Can you help me out, buddy?" Chuck asked his dog.

Monkey ran off and returned a few momets later with the singing Winnie the Pooh teddy. "Of course, Mommy uses this all the time. Look, Charlie" Chuck pressed a button that made the bear sing as he played with it and gave it to Charlie, who threw it furiuously away from him and continued to scream.

Monkey ran off to his basket in the kitchen. "Thanks for nothing" Chuck muttered to the dog uder his breath, Monkey put his paws over his ears.

Chuck turned back to Charlie. "I don't know what it is you want, Charlie. Daddy's changed your diaper and given you your bottle, I don't know what's up with you. You gotta help Daddy out here" Chuck said to Charlie who momentarily calmed down a little before continuing to sob. "Okay, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, I'm gonna give you the world. I'mma buy a diamond ring for you I'm sing for you I'll do anything for you to see you smile, and if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine I'mma break that birdy's neck..." Chuck stopped whe he realised that he was singing Eminem's version on 'Mockingbird' and not the nursery rhyme. Charle stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, that's the grown ups version. Now how does the Childs version go?" He asked himself.

Charlie still cried and so Chuck had to think fast. "Okay, I don't remember how that one goes. So...uh... let's make up our own song." Chuck announced. "Urm, Daddy owns this hotel, and a few more hotels and a strip club where Mommy danced for Daddy and then the rest is history...Where's your Mommy gone? She's with Aunty Serena having lunch at Daniel, then they'll go shopping and buy more clothes-" Chuck stopped singing his new song when he saw Nate walk into the room with a confused look on his face.

"Wow, I did not need to see or hear that" Nate laughed.

"Believe me, if there was another option, I would have done it. But I think he's mad at me, or Blair. He hasn't stopped crying since she left this morning" Chuck replied.

"Well, why don't you call her and ask her to come home?" Nate suggested.

"Are you kidding me? No! She'll never let me look after him again!"

"Well he is closer to Blair, maybe he just thinks she won't come back"

"Mommy's coming home, Charlie. She's just shopping with Aunty Serena" Chuck re-assured Charlie who's crying subsided. Chuck's phone began vibrating in his pocket and so he took it out before handing Charlie to Nate and checking the caller ID. "It's Blair. Shit!" Chuck muttered. Charlie began crying again and so Chuck looked desperaetley at Nate.

"It's okay Daddy didn't mean to swear" Nate soothed in his 'baby voice'. Charlie stared at Nate with the same confused look that was normally on Nate's face. "I think he likes me" Nate smiled.

Chuck answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey, Blair!" He answered enthusicastically.

Charlie began screaming again and both Chuck and Nate sighed.

"Oh my God is that Charlie?" Blair asked automatically alarmed. "What's wrong with him?"

"Urm...Urm..." Chuck had to think quickly. "He was asleep and then the sound of the phone ringing woke him up, he's fine, Blair. You don't need to worry" he lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How's he been?" Blair asked.

"Like a dream"

"Oh I'm so glad! Hey, put the phone near him" Blair told Chuck. Chuck complied.

"Charlie, it's Mommy on the phone" Chuck said to Charlie who was still crying uncontrollably.

"Hi, Charlie" Blair said through the phone. Charlie stopped crying and smiled when hearing Blair's voice, he gurgled a little. "Are you having fun with Daddy?" Blair asked in her baby voice. Charlie giggled, making Nate laugh. "Okay, well I gotta go but I'll be home soon baby, I love you" she replied before Chuck put the phone back to his ear.

"How do you do that?" He asked in amazement.

"I have a natural gift. Just like I have one for helping Serena pick the perfect dress which I think she just found. I have to go, I love you" Blair said into the phone.

"I love you too" he replied before ending the call. Charlie was happily smiling at Chuck now. Nate handed him back to Chuck who kissed Charlie on his forehead. Charlie reached his tiny hand up to touch Chuck's nose. "And just like that, my sweet little boy is back" Chuck laughed a little.

"How does she do that?" Nate asked.

"Blair has a natural ability to make everything seem as though it's going to be okay even if it seems like your world is falling apart" Chuck smiled down at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked. Chuck looked up from Charlie, who was now playing with one of Chuck's fingers.

"When Blair was pregnant with Charlie, there were...complications" Chuck answered.

"What kind of complications?" Nate asked.

"I'm not supposed to say, Blair doesn't want anyone to know"

"Chuck, man you gotta tell me. I'm your best friend" Nate replied. Chuck sat down and handed Charlie a teddy. Nate sat down too.  
>"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Serena." Chuck warned.<br>"My lips are sealed." Nate agreed.

"A few weeks after we'd left Manhattan, Blair started to get sick. And it wasn't typical morning sickness sick, it was really bad. She was throwing up everything she ate and drank and she started getting really weak and fainting all the time so I took her to the hospital and they diagnosed her with severe Hyperemesis Gravida. It's a severe type of morning sickness and she'd been losing loads of weight so they had to put her on a drip and feed her through that and she was so thin and weak and pale it was awful to watch. Anyway, she got better sort of and the hospital let her go home and then one night, she was just three months pregnant and we were in bed asleep and she let out this awful scream, it sticks in my head even today and so I took her back to the hospital and they told us that she had placenta previa and the doctor said that the baby had leaned down and touched the side of it with his foot and it had detached a little bit, making her scream. And anyway, the doctors said they'd keep an eye on her and the baby and if something happened they'd let us know. So they kept her in hosiptal for like a month and then the doctors pulled me to the side and said that she was at a huge risk and that the safest option would be for her to have an abortion. So the doctors told her and we went home to think about it and..." Chuck trailed off as he began to think about what had happened that night...

"_Chuck-" Blair said in a pained voice as she sat in a chair in the living room. It was the first time that she'd spoken since they had left the hospital. She had her hair down with loose curls still in it and was wearing and Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt along with one of Chuck's grey hoodies and a pair of leggings and a pair of black Repetto flats. She had no makeup one. Chuck returned from the kitchen with a plate of dry toast and handed it to her._

"_Here, you need to eat this" Chuck smiled as he handed her the plate. She placed the food on the table near her._

"_I'm not hungry" she replied in a weak voice._

"_Well you need to keep your strength up" he replied._

"_Chuck. I know that your just trying to avoid what the Doctor said at the hospital, you can stop pretending. I know that you're upset" she replied._

"_I'm okay. It's okay. We'll try again for a baby in a few months if that's what you want?" Chuck asked._

"_What are you talking about, Chuck? I'm having the baby" she stated. Chuck froze._

"_W-w-what?" He stuttered. "B-Blair, no! Y-you can't! The doctors said it's too dangerous"_

"_I don't care. I know the risks but I'm keeping the baby"_

"_Its not 'risks' Blair, you'll be in hospital all the time, you'll be sick and...Just no! No you are not doing this!" He was beggining to lose his temper now as he bent down on one knee and rested one hand on her thin knee._

"_You can't stop me, Chuck. It's my decision" she replied calmly._

"_Blair, the doctors said it to your face. YOU COULD DIE!"_

"_That doesn't matter"_

"_Well it matters to me! Blair I don't know what I'd do without you. You cannot leave me alone! Especially with a baby! You just can't"_

"_I have made my decision, Chuck" she said sternly. "I will not kill my baby"_

"_Its not 'killing' its protecting you" he replied with tears now fully formed in his eyes._

"_I can't believe you are being like this, Chuck. This is your baby! You've seen it on the ultrasound machine, you've seen him or her moving inside of me!" She cried._

"_Just stop! Blair, please don't do this to me. I'm begging you, please." The tears began to fall from his eyes as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Please don't do this" his head fell onto her lap as he cried into it. "Please don't" he sobbed. Blair placed her fingers through his hair and patted him softly._

"_I'm sorry, Chuck. I can't" she replied as a few tear drops fell onto his head. "I just can't do it"_

_He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. She lifted up her hands to cup his face but he shook them away and stood up and turned away from her._

"_I'm going to go to bed, the Doctor told me I should rest. Goodnight, I love you" she said softly as she slolwy stood up from the chair and made her way slowly to the staircase, holding her small bump as she did so. _

_Chuck didn't even watch her leave but when he knew she had gone, he took the plate and tossed it against the wall with all of his strength. It made a loud SMASH as it broke into tiny pieces. He walked over to the dining table that had candles in holders and plates from a few nights before that Chuck had forgotton to clear away because he had been at the hospital. He swung for the candlesicks and they flew across the room, smashing. He then knocked each plate off of the table before picking up the vase of flowers and smashing them against the same wall as he had the first plate, sending baby pink peony roses flying across the room. He then went into the kitchen to get some scotch..._

"She was so upset the next day when she came downstairs to find the smashed glass and china everywhere and me on the couch with an empty bottle of scotch" Chuck said. "But all she said was..."

"_I'll call a maid to clean this mess up"_

"_No. I created it, I'll do it." Chuck replied quickly as he almost fell off the couch and began picking glass up. A shard cut his hand and he let out a list of swears. Blair quickly rushed into the kitchen to grab some antiseptic wipes and a bandage. She took his bloody hand and wiped it. Chuck swore again at the stinging pain of the antiseptic._

"_Stop being a baby" Blair replied almost playfully and with a smile. Chuck looked down at her bump and her smile faded. "You look exhausted" she stated._

"_You look sick but you don't seem to be paying attention to that" he replied bluntly._

"_Chuck, I know what you must be thinking right now but I want you to respect my choice"_

"_Well I don't have a choice, do it? I don't have a say in any of this! So why should I?" He questioned her._

"_You have every right to be upset with me, Chuck-"_

"_I'm not upset with you, Blair I'm furious! And confused!"_

"_I'm the baby's Mother, Chuck. It's my job to protect him or her"_

"_And it is my job to protect you, Blair! IT IS KILLING YOU! Why can't you see how selfish you are being? If you die, I'll be alone. And I couldn't live like that!" He said, annoyed._

"_Chuck, I'm not going to die, I promise you. I love you and I'm right here. I'll never leave you" she promised taking her hand in his._

"_You can't promise me that" he replied pulling his hand out of hers..._

"We didn't speak for weeks after that" Chuck told Nate. "We'd just tip-toe around each other for weeks, not saying anything. I slept on the couch and she slept upstairs. She was getting healtier though and I had been asked to go back to the city for an important business meeting to do with Bass Industries and so she encouraged me to go, assuring me she'd be okay and so I was packing my things and she'd gone to get my passport from the safe and she came back in the bedroom and she looked as tough she was going to faint so I ran over to her, making sure she was okay and she was sick everywhere and then she told me she'd been feeling dizzy all day but she just assumed it was just the Hyperemesis Gravida and she was just having a bad day with it but then she collapsed so I rushed her back into hospital and the doctors told me she'd been under so much stress that the Hyperemesis Gravida had come back and was making her sick again so she had to go back on the IV line again..."

_Chuck returned to the hospital room that Blair was in. She looked weak as she lay there. She smiled when she saw Chuck._

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" Chuck asked as he approached the bottom of her hospital bed._

"_Dizzy" she answered. "And sleepy"_

"_It's probably what's in the IV line that's making you tired" he replied. "I spoke to the doctors"_

"_And what did they say?" She asked._

"_That they'll be keeping you in for a few days to see how you do and then they'll take it from there"_

"_Great" she replied sarcastically._

"_They told me that it was because we'd been fighting that the illness had taken its chance again and got the best of you" he told her._

"_Typical"_

"_You should get some sleep. You need to keep your strength up"_

"_You should get going. You have your business meeting" Blair protested weakly but he walked over to her side and tucked a stray curl behind her ear lovingly._

"_I'm not going. I'm going to stay right here" he answered as he pulled up the two arm chairs to make a makeshift bed, he the took a spare blanket and placed it on the chairs. "I'll be right here when you wake up" he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I won't let anything bad happen to you... either of you"_

_Blair gasped in shock. "W-what are you saying, Chuck?"_

"_If you want to keep the baby, then that's okay. I'm going to respect your decision. Whatever that decision may be, I'm here for you a hundred percent"" he replied._

"_What made you change your mind?"_

"_I realised that I can't risk losing you. And if we keep fighting like we are, I will lose you and I could lose my child too, I don't want that to happen, I couldn't bear that" he told her. "I love you, Blair. I'm so in love with you it's unbelievable. And I know that I haven't said it to you in a long time but I do love you" he told her, noticing tears glistening in her big brown eyes. _

"_I know that. And I love you too" she smiled. Chuck smiled back as he touched Blair's tummy that was just starting to show signs of pregnancy. Blair's smile widened before she kissed him. She then lay down slowly and carefully and he pulled the blankets up to keep her warm. Once she was settled, he took his shoes and belt off and sat down on the chairs and removed his jacket to create a pillow. Her hand was stretched out as she slept and so he gently took it in his..._

"Even after I'd said all of those things in the hospital to her...I still wasn't happy about her choice. I saw how sick she was getting. Some days she'd just sleep all day and she'd wake up and give me this look and she'd force a smile and then she'd fall asleep again. It was just awful, Nate" Chuck told Nate whilst still holding Charlie who was intently set on playing happily with his teddy.

"But something must have changed, I mean you love Charlie" Nate replied.

"Something did" Chuck replied...

"How have you been feeling today, Blair?" The Nurse asked with a smile.

"I'm okay" she smiled fakely. "Actually, Nurse there is something. I've been having this feeling in my stomach today, it's very strange" Blair added. Chuck was automatically alarmed, especially because this was the first time he'd heard anything mentioned of it.

"Blair, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, slightly upset but more concerned for her safety.

"Because I knew how you'd react. It's probably nothing to worry about" she replied.

"What does it feel like, Blair?" The Nurse asked.

"It doesn't hurt, it just feels weird. Like I'm being poked" Blair answered. "And it moves about"

"Okay, well lets do an ultrasound and then we'll know more, if you'd just like to lift up your shirt" the Nurse smiled turning the ultrasound machine on.

Blair lifted up her t-shirt. Blair looked at Chuck and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she held out her hand for him to take and hold. He took it and kissed it before kissing her temple.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear as the Nurse took the bottle of gel and squirted it onto Blair's bump. Blair gasped at the cold gel before relaxing.

The Nurse pressed the scanner onto Blair's tummy and began moving it around a little. An image of a baby flickered onto the screen as it moved its arms and legs around. Blair and Chuck both stared intently at the screen and smiled at their child.

"There's its head and it's body" the Nurse told them pointing everything out. "Would you like to find out what you're having?" She asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Blair asked.

"Do you?" Chuck asked.

"No, I want it to be something to look forward too" She smiled. "Do you?"

Chuck's smile disappeared when he realised what she meant. She thought that if she didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl then there was more of a chance that she would survive. It would give her body more of an incetive to survive.

"No" he answered quickly. "Is the baby okay?" Chuck asked. The Nurse nodded.

"The baby's absolutely fine" Doctor Ellison smiled. Blair and Chuck both let out a sigh of relief, the Nurse then wiped the gel off of Blair's stomach, and turned off the ultrasound machine. "I'll go and get you both a picture then I'll be back to asses the feeling that you're experiencing" she smiled before she exited the room.

Chuck could see a small blob of gel still on Blair's stomach and so he gently went to brush it off for her. As he put his hand of her belly, when something moved inside of her stomach. It kicked at his hand. They both gasped and their eyes both darted to her bump. She pressed her hands to her belly, just above Chuck's hands.

"Oh my God," She gasped.

"Blair?" He asked, eyes widened in concern. He needed confirmation.

It happened again. She blinked up at him and Chuck could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I can feel the baby kicking" he announced before he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Keeping his hands placed gently on her stomach. His eyes staring at it.

"I-I...it's never done that before" She gasped in amazement.

"Oh my God" He gasped. "It-It's so strange, but a good kind of strange" He added in complete awe as the baby kicked at his hand again. He looked up at her. "Does it hurt?" He asked switching is attention from the baby to Blair. But she shook her head.

"No, it just feels...Well weird" She was still in shock.

She smiled and a teardrop fell down her face. He quickly wiped it away with is thumb.

"He knows who his parents are" she smiled.

Chuck and Blair began laughing and crying all at the same time and it was the first time Blair had seen Chuck truly happy since he'd found out she was pregnant. Even then he wasn't smiling this much. It looked as though he was about to burst with excitement. He leant down to kiss her bump and nuzzle his nose on it.

"I love you, mini Bass" he said to the baby. Blair had to choke back tears of joy.

"Oh, Chuck" she gasped. Chuck looked up and kissed her as passionately as he possibly could.

"I love the baby, Blair. And I love you! I love our family so much!" He cried with happiness, Blair thought he was going to do a little dance...

"Ever since that moment I've loved him unconditionally, I'm just so mad with myself that it took so long. Charlie never did anything wrong but I hated him for it, until I felt him kicking. After that I was like a whole new person. I don't know, maybe sometimes he knows what I was like before that day. How cold and selfish I was" Chuck said to Nate before looking down at Charlie who had a confused look on his face because his Father had a sad one on his. He slowly leant down and blew a raspberry on Charlie's tummy, making him scream with laughter. "Now Daddy loves you and Mommy more than anything in this world, yes he does" Chuck cooed befoe blowing another raspberry.

"The important thing is that your here for him now, Chuck. He knows you love him, everyone knows how much you love him" Nate smiled before noticing the time on his watch. "Oh God. I gotta go, I have Lacrosse practise and the coach will kill me if I'm late!" Nate exclaimed. "But hey, I know what you told me today hasn't been easy for you, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me. Don't wory, I won't tell anyone what happened, I wouldn't dream of it" Nate smiled.

"Thanks, Nathaniel, it means a lot to me. And it feels good to finally get it off my chest to my best friend" Chuck replied as he stood up with Charlie. Nate hugged him, being careful not to crush Charlie.

"I'm always here to talk, Chuck. That's what best friends are for" Nate smiled before stroking Charlie's head and tickling his tummy, making Charlie giggle. "Goodbye, Charlie. See you soon little man" he smiled before heading over to the elevator, when he was gone, Chuck smiled at Charlie.

"I love you, Charlie. No matter what" Chuck assured his Son, holding him up to his face. Charlie put his short arm out to touch Chuck on his nose.

"So, what should the Bass men do while Mommy's away? I think you're a little young for the lost weekend" he laughed. Charlie smiled at his Fathers laugh. "Okay, how about we put you in your jungle gym thing and take it from there?" Chuck asked as he slowly went to put Charlie in his little jungle gym. Charlie smiled up at Chuck when he was lying down on his mat and began playing with the crinkley snake that was above his head. He then took a small teddy and began playing with that. Chuck smiled at his happily playing Son.

"Now, where has Monkey gone?" Chuck asked turning around to look for the dog when something hit him on his back. He turned aroud to see Charlie errupt wth laughter. "D-did you just throw that at Daddy?" Chuck asked, in amazement at how good his Son's shot was for a practically newborn baby.

Charlie giggled and threw his arms around and let out a high pitched scream of happiness. Chuck walked over to the jungle gym and knelt beside Charlie.

"Oh, so this is how its going to be is it?" Chuck asked as he quickly picked Charlie up and began twirling around with him in his arms. Charlie once again errupted with laughter and Chuck twirled him around again.

**XOXO**

Blair walked into the Empire's penthouse suite and looked around. It was silent. There was no crying baby or barking dog or cursing Chuck. It was peaceful. Blair let out a sigh of relief as she placed her shopping designer labelled bags on the pool table. Monkey came running over to see her and she patted him on his head.

"Hey, boy" she smiled. "Isn't it quiet?" She asked the dog before walking further into the living room to see Chuck, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the long part of the L shape of the couch. He appeared to be fast asleep, whilst protectively holding Charlie in his arms, whilst the infant slept soundly resting on his Fathers chest. Blair smiled and quickly whipped out her phone and snapping a picture before sending it to Gossip Girl.

**XOXO**

With Chuck and Charlie sleeping in the living room, Blair decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet and have a relaing bubble bath. She had just climbed out of her hour long soak and headed back into the living room after drying herself and putting her dressing gown on. She walked into the living room to see Father and Son still sleeping soundly. Chuck's phone suddenly buzzed on the table and Chuck jerked awake.

Blair giggled as Chuck realised his surroundings as he realised Charlie still sleeping on his chest. Chuck smiled at Blair before slowly sitting up. Charlie opened his big brown eyes to stare at the room around him.

"Hi, boys" she smiled. Chuck held his Son as he smiled at Blair.

"Hello, beautiful" Chuck replied.

Blair walked over to Chuck and Charlie and the baby stared up at his Mother.

"Hi, Charlie" she smiled stroking his cheek. Charlie squealed with delight and waved his arms around. Blair picked him up and gently kissed Chuck gently before standing up and patting Charlie on his back gently. She kissed her Sons head lightly.

"Did you have fun with Serena?" Chuck asked.

"I did. But the main question is 'Did you two have fun?'" She asked.

Charlie let out a loud laugh, making Blair and Chuck both smile and laugh.

"Did you keep Daddy entertained?" Blair smiled.

"He did, we had lots of fun" Chuck laughed.

Blair kissed Charlie on his head again as she rocked herself gently from side to side. She closed her eyes as she held him close to her.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked her when he sensed her upset. She didn't reply. "Blair?"

She opened her eyes that were exactly the same colour as her Sons and stared at her fiance.

"It's nothing" she answered quickly before putting her head down again and closing her eyes.

"Hey, whatever it is you can tell me, Blair"

She re-opened her eyes after a few moments, but didn't look up at Chuck, instead she just stared at the top of Charlie's head.

"Today at lunch, I looked over at Serena and I felt so guilty Chuck. I felt awful" she admitted to him.

"About what?"

"Not telling her the whole story about why we didn't come back. How we almost didn't have Charlie" she replied.

Chuck stood up and walked towards Blair and Charlie. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head uo so that she was staring into his eyes.

"If you want to tell her then you should" he smiled encouragingly.

"I can't. If we don't talk about it then it will just fade into the past" she faked a smile.

"But it won't fade if it's constantly on your mind"

"I'm scared, Chuck. I'm terrified of her reaction" Blair wiped away a fallen tear drop from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Well it's your decision. And whatever you choose I will stand by you" he smiled before kissing her. "Speaking of choosing, did you decide on a charity?" He asked.

"No, I just can't think of one. There are just too many" she replied.

Chuck stared at Blair and Charlie for a moment before realising something. He smiled at his family.

"It's okay, I just thought of a worthwhile cause" he smiled before grabbing his BlackBerry from the coffee table. "I just have to go and make a phone call"

"Okay, I'll go and change Charlie then" she smiled back.

**XOXO**

"How do I look?" Chuck asked as he walked into the bedroom with a brand new traditional tuxedo with a navy bowtie to match Blair's dress. Blair turned around and her dress floated around with her as she checked Chuck's outfit for the evening over.

"Okay" she said before walking over to him and fixing his slightly wonky bowtie so that it was neatly in place. "There. Perfect."

"Just like you" Chuck smiled at her before shooting her a cheeky wink and a smirk.

"Just like our Son" she corrected walking over to Charlie ad picking him up from his Moses basket. Chuck noticed that his Son was wearing exactly the same outfit as he was, just one for a baby.

"Is the idea of us all having matching outfits so that if we lose him, everyone will know he's ours?" Chuck joked as Charlie waved his arms around in his new outfit.

"No, the idea of matching him is so that he looks just like his Daddy. Not that he needs an $800 suit to do, he's the spitting image of you" Blair smiled handing Charlie to Chuck when the infant began holding out for his Father.

"Daddy's little boy, plus you have the Bass jaw" Chuck smiled at Charlie who began gurgling something, the baby then lifted his hand up and touched Chuck on the cheek before smiling.

Blair smiled at her family. "Come on then boys. We don't want to be late"

**XOXO**

Everyone who was anyone was in the lobby of the Empire hotel as Blair and Chuck walked down the stairs, with Blair holding Charlie. A woman stopped the young family on the stairs so that the paparazzi could take their photo.

A waiter walked over to Blair and Chuck with a tray of champagne flutes that were filled with what Blair hoped was Dom 95.

"Champagne, Mr Bass and Miss Waldorf?" the waiter asked. Blair and Chuck both took the glasses and thanked the waiter before she walked off.

All of the guests gathered at the bottom of the stairs to listen to Chuck and Blair. Chuck smiled as he placed his hand on the small of Blair's back.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Now, in an hour we will all be meeting on the rooftop for me to announce what charity I will be donating to this year, so on behalf of Blair and I, we all hope that you have a great time tonight, and have the oppertunity to meet and chat to some of the amazing charities here this evening. Cheers" Chuck smiled at Blair as the whole crowd cheered.

Lily smiled as she made her way to the front of the crowd whe Blair and Chuck walked down the stairs to meet her. Rufus was there too, as was Dan and Serena and Nate. Blair smiled as Charlie began gurgling at his parents loved ones.

**XOXO**

Blair, Chuck and Charlie had been at the party for about forty five minutes now and Blair had just spotted Anne Archibald amongst the crowd and so she handed Charlie to Chuck and followed Anne.

"Anne!" Blair declared as she swished through the party's crowd in her Ellie Saab floor length twilight coloured gown. Anne turned around and looked at Blair.

"Blair" she smiled fakely at the younger woman. "What do you want?"

"I was thinking about bringing up prenatal and antenatal government services at the next Girls Inc meeting, when is that by the way because I haven't been getting texts or e-mails from you about meetings" Blair smiled politely.

Anne laughed a little. "Blair, your not in Girls Inc anymore. Not after what you've done, you're a disgrace" Anne told her sharply.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked in shock and confusion.

"You heard me, Blair. You call yourself a lady? On the night of your engagement to a Prince, you slept with another man and he got you pregnant!" Anne snapped a little. "And then you ran away like a coward, and that goes for your knight in shining armour, Chuck as well"

Blair came closer to Anne. "With all due respect, Anne; you have absolutely no idea what happened and why I left the Upper East Side" Blair replied quickly and definsively.

"And what happened, Blair? You ran away to avoid a scandal? Because that is what it seems like to me"

"I'll tell you what happened, Anne. I found out I was pregnant, Chuck and I left the city to figure things out, but I got sick. I was severly dehydrated and I couldnt keep any food or fluids down and I kept collapsing and so I ended up in hospital being fed through a tube. Eventually, I got better and they let me go home. When I was seven months pregnant, one night I started bleeding and I collapsed, when I woke up, I was in the hospital and Chuck was teling me that I was going to have the baby that night. Before I knew it, I was having an emergency C-section. Charlie was so tiny, and he had to go in an incubator and have all of these tubes and wires in him. So don't you dare stand there and judge me from your high horse because you cannot even begin imagine what I went through those couple of months and why I left, so don't you dare judge me or my family!" Blair almost screamed with tears almost falling from her eyes.

She turned around to see that everyone from the party had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Chuck carefully stood a few meters away. But Serena stood closer, staring at her best friend. Chuck began making his way over to Blair.

"Blair" Serena almost whispered.

Blair's teary eyes flickered from Serena to Chuck before they darted back to Serena.

"I-I'm so sorry" Blair tried to explain as her voice broke. "I was gonna tell you"

"Blair" Chuck said walking over to her. She shook away his hand whe it reached out to softly take hers.

"Don't, Chuck!" she snapped making his hand retreat. "I-I think I need some air" she added quickly before running out of the room. Serena started to run after her.

"Serena, wait!" Chuck shouted after the blonde, who spun around in fury.  
>"No, Chuck! My best friend is upset from a lie that you knew about and you said nothing!" Serena shouted.<p>

"Because she told me not to!" Chuck defended through gritted teeth.

"I don't even have time for this, Chuck" Serena replied before running in the same direction Blair just had.

_**Gossip Girl: Spotted: B's baby blues. Who knew littl C caused so much drama before he was even born! But don't worry, baby; the tuths out now.**_

**XOXO**

Serena found Blair on the 8th floor lobby, sitting on a couch. She walked over slowly.

"Hey" Serena smiled.

"Hi" Blair returned.

"So, that talk with Anne was urm...eventful" Serena said sitting on the space on the couch next to the brunette.

"Yeah. To say the least" Blair replied wiping away her tears.

"B...Why didn't you tell me? You or Chuck?" Serena asked.

"I-It was a traumatic time, Serena. It doesn't even bear thinking about or explaining, to anyone. And if no one knew, that would mean that Charlie would never know" Blair explained.

Serena took Blair's hand in hers ad gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I can't imagine what you and Chuck must'e gone through. And it would've only been made worse by not having your best friend by your side" Serena smiled.

"I didn't want you seeing me like I was. It was horrible. It almost killed Chuck, I could see it in his face, in his eyes when he'd look at me. It was like one wrong word and I'd break into a million pieces" Blair explained.

"Well, the main thing is that you and Charlie are okay. But you and Chuck will never be alone again, okay? Nate and I will always be here, no matter what"

Blair smiled and rached out to hug her best friend.

"Thanks, S. I love you" Blair smiled against her best friends golden hair.

"I love you too, B" Serena smiled before pulling out of the hug and taking Blair's hand. "Come on, we need to get you back to the party. Or should we just head straight to the rooftop?" Serena asked.

"The rooftop, it will be starting in a few minutes"

**XOXO**

Blair and Serena walked onto the rooftop to see that everyone was already out there. All of the guests turned their heads to see them when they arrived. Chuck was standing with a brunette in a black long dress and was having a deep coversation with Chuck about something. Chuck was holding Charlie who was lookig around for his Mother. The brunette woman looked over at Blair and then pointed her long thin finger at Blair, causing Chuck to turn around and stare at Blair. They just stared at each other before he smiled at her.

Blair ignored the gossiping guests as she made her way through the crowds and over to her family. Serena left her to go and stand by Nate's side.

"Hi" Chuck smiled kissing Blair softly.

"I'm sorry" she apologised before kissing Charlie on his forehead.

"You don't have to apologise for anything, it's not your fault. It was Anne's"

"I can't believe I anounced everything in front of everyone!" she exclaimed.

"At least it's all out in the open now" he smiled.

"Yes I suppose. Hey, you never did tell me what charity you picked" she replied.

"You'll find out now" he smiled at her before kissing her again.

The brunette woman that Chuck was talking to earlier was now at the speaking podium, clearing her throat. The whole crowd fell silent when they saw her.

"On behalf of Manhattan's philanthropic community, thank you all for coming. Now, I know that we are all dying to hear Charles Bass' speech, so without further ado, Mr Bass!" The brunette exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

Blair kissed Chuck on his cheek. "Good luck, I love you" she smiled against his lips. Chuck smiled and handed Charlie to his Mother before making his way up to the podium.

"Look at Daddy, Charlie" Blair smiled as she took her sons tin hand in her and waved at Chuck. The baby gurlgled and squealed with delight as he began kicking his feet. Chuck smiled at the crowd and quickly winked at Blair before clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Alexandra" Chuck thanked the woman as he kissed her on the cheek, she then left to join the rest of the crowd and Chuck continued. "There were just so many worthwhile charities for this year's event, I had a difficult time in choosing just one. So I went to someone who I knew would know the answer. Someone who is a wonderful inspiration not just to me but to people everywhere, especially young women. She is also the bravest person I know and I hold a particular fondness for her. She showed me that it's okay to fall in love and she loved me when I thought no one else did."

Blair gasped. "Oh my God"

"And she gave me a Son, who I could not imagine my life without. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight it is my great pleasure to announce a new charity; The Blair Waldorf Foundation. I will be donating $15 million to Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf. It is then in her discretion to do whatever she wants with the money and hopefully, make a difference. So introducing, Miss Blair Waldorf" Chuck said as he raised his glass of champagne to Blair.

Serena rushed over to take Charlie from Blair. "I'll take him" the blonde smiled.

"Thank you, did you know about any of this?" Blair asked.

"Nope" Serena smiled. Blair kissed Charlie on the head again before handing him to Serena and making her way over to the stand as the crowd applauded her.

"Surprise, baby" Chuck smiled as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the stand.

Blair cleared her throat as she scrambled to think of what to say. She was utterly speechless.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting any of this" she started. She was running out of things to say already. "When Chuck first told me about choosing a charity this year I thought that he would've chosen one almost instantly"

She looked over at Chuck and Charlie and suddenly it hit her. She knew why Chuck had done this she smiled at him as she laughed a little.

"But I know what I'm going to do with the money. Our Son, Charlie was actually born from a difficult birth and so I will be using the money to set up a foundation that helps with dealing with the aftermath of complicated births and babies born with birth defects. As a Mother, this is an issue that I hold very close to my heart and I don't think that it is recognised enough" Blair announced as she looked over at Chuck, Charlie and Serena. Serena had hold of Charlie's arm and was waing at Blair.

"Look at Mommy" Serena smiled.

The crowd errupted with applause as Blair smiled and stood and took it all in. She couldn't beleieve that Chuck had done that for her. It was increible! She made her way back to her table and kissed Chuck passionately.

"Thank you" she smiled against his lips.

**XOXO**

It was getting late now and Blair had taken Charlie upstairs to Dorota as he was falling asleep and so that her and Chuck could still join the party. A woman, a few years older than Blair's walked over to Chuck and Blair.

"Miss Waldorf" she greeted the couple, causing them to turn around.

"Yes?" Blair asked.

"I just wanted to say that I loved you speech today, yours too, Chuck. It was so inspirational, it was just amazing. I think your charity is incredible" the woman smiled.

"Thank you" Blair smiled.

"Your Son is abdorable! You should be very proud of him" the woman replied.

"Thank you, he's just wonderful. Were so lucky" Chuck beamed.

"Its incredible how a child can change your life style choice, isn't it? Before my daughter was born I hated kids! Now I love them! They just make you so much more aware of things and so much more mature about decisions"

Something hit Blair, making her feel awful. She forced a smile for the woman.

"Yes it really does" Chuck agreed.

"Well, I just wanted to come and say that, thank you for this amazing party, Chuck" she smiled before walking off.

Blair turned to Chuck, who was smiling. "Well that was nice" Chuck smiled.

"Yeah, it was lovely...urm...I have to go somewhere, will you be okay here by yourself for a while?" She asked.

"Sure, where do you have to go?" He asked. "I'll go with you-"

She cut him off. "No, I have to do this myself. I have to make something right"

"Okay" he agreed before taking her hand. "Blair, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. There is just something I have to do, for me and Charlie. I won't be long" she replied kissing him.

**XOXO**

Blair walked up to the grimaldi home and smiled at the doorman.

"Evening, Ms Waldorf" the doorman smiled.

"Evening, Gregory. I assume Mr Grimaldi is home?" Blair asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, he is in his apartment" Gregory smiled before opening the door for Blair, who walked inside.

She knocked on Louis' door lightly with her small hands. He answered it a moment or two later with a smile on his face which immediatley vanished when he saw who his guest was.

"Hi, Louis" She spoke softly.

"Blair Waldorf" he greeted. "Or is it Bass now?"

Blair sighed. "I was just wondering if I could maybe come in and we can talk? I'm not expecting you to forgive me, I would just really like a chance to explain everything." She announced.

He thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head and allowing her inside his apartment. She walked over to large white leather couch and sat on it oppsosite from him. She took a deep breath before speaking softly.

"I had no intention of getting pregnant or staying away for as long as I did" she began but he cut her off.

"So you really did just forget about me that quickly?" He asked.

"I did not forget about you" She quickly stated.

Louis sighed and looked down to his hands. "I just wish you'd told me where you were. I was worried sick, so was your Mother and Serena, we all thought that something terrible had happened to you"

"I can only imagine how betrayed you must be feeling right now, Louis. I'm so sorry that I kept you in the dark, it was never my intention but things just spiralled out of control so quickly and I just didn't know what to do." Louis noticed tears forming in her brown eyes. "But I can't control my feelings, no matter how hard I try its always Chuck that I go back to." She continued. "I love him, Louis. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that but I am. And he's a completely different person now" she smiled slightly at the thought of Chuck holding Charlie in his arms.

"Because he has to be!" Louis snapped. "He can't not be! He's put himself in a hole because he got you pregnant and he's destroyed everything for us so now he can't back away especially because of the child! You know that he has to be different now because he's a Father!" Louis almost shouted staring at her intensively. "Wether he'll be a good one is an entirely different story!"

"Chuck is an amazing Dad to Charlie. He's been wonderful. With all due respect, Louis you have no idea how hard it is being a parent!" Blair hit back automatically.

"No your right, Blair. I don't because I don't run around sleeping with my ex's on the night of my engagement!"

"I know that you're angry, and I don't expect you to ever udertsand, Louis. But Chuck and I have a Son now. And I love him so much its unbelieveable. I love them both. But I'm so sorry about everything that happened with us. I think I should go now" she said standing up and exiting the room.

**XOXO**

Blair Waldorf walked into the penthouse suite to see Dorota reading a book on the couch.

"Hi, Dorota" Blair greeted. Dorota looked up from her book.

"Miss, Blair! You are home!" Dorota announced surprised.

"Where is my baby boy?" Blair asked.

"He with his Papa, Miss Blair" Dorota answered pointing to the bedroom door.

"Chuck's here?"Blair asked slightly confused that he wasn't still at the bar or overseeing the clearing up of the party. Blair smiled at Dorota when she nodded her head yes. "You can go home now, Dorota. Thank you" Blair thanked walking into the bedroom and leaning against the door frame. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her...

_Blair walked into the incubator room to see Chuck standing over an incubator with a tiny baby inside. The baby was breathing rapidly and had many tubes and wires stuck to its tiny body. He had a little white hat on and was sleeping. Blair looked over to the name card, BASS. The baby was holding onto Chuck's finger as he slept. Chuck looked up to see Blair standing there. His eyes were bloodshot and his suit was crumpled up with his tie lose and his top button was not done up, he was starting to get the stubble of a beard. He looked exhausted, and as though he had been crying. He had only had a few hours of sleep for the last few days, she didn't blame him, she wouldn't be able to sleep if it wasn't for those powerful painkillers the doctors had put her on for the constant pain still throbbing in her stomach._

"_Blair" he greeted. "You shouldn't be out of bed"_

"_I wanted to see my baby again, Chuck. The midwife said it was okay, just as long as I'm careful" Blair replied._

"_Well he's sleeping" Chuck smiled as Blair slowly walked over to him and her child. "The Doctors said that in a few days, he might be able to breathe on his own"_

_A huge smile broke out across Blair's face. "Really?"_

"_What if he doesn't make it though, Blair? What if our baby can't survive on his own?" He said this without looking up at Blair so that she wouldnt see his tears._

"_We can't think like that, Chuck. He's going to survive and he is going to be okay. And we are going to take him home and he is going to get so much love" She took Chuck's hand. "And we are going to be a family"_

_Chuck quickly wiped away his tears before looking up at her. "Thank you" he smiled._

_She smiled before leaning her hand through the circle and into the warm incubator to brush her fingertips against her Sons tiny cheek._

"_I want to name him Charlie" she announced smiling at her Son. "Because he is just like his Father, he's strong and he is not giving up"_

_Chuck paused to think for a moment before turning his head to Blair and smiling. "Charlie, I like that" Chuck smiled._

"Hi" Blair whispered to him as she walked inside the bedroom and over to him and a sleeping Charlie. Chuck looked up as she approached him and smiled at her softly when she rested her hand on his arm.

"Blair thank God your home. I was starting to get worried about you" he replied taking her hand that was resting on his arm. "God, your freezing. Where did you go?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I'm back so late. I went to see Louis" she answered looking down at Charlie.

"Why?"

"Because I realised that I need to start taking responsibilities for my actions. I left for months without even telling him and then I retured with my ex boyfriend and a baby. It must have been so confusing for him. I at least owed him an explanation and an apology" she replied.

Chuck didn't reply. He just stared down at Charlie.

"Are you angry with me?" Blair asked confused. Chuck looked at her and smiled.

"No, no of course not. How could I ever be angry with you, huh? You're perfect" he cupped her face in his hands. "And I love you" he kissed her lips softly. "I just wish you told me you were going there. I could have come with you to make sure you were okay, I could have been there if you needed support"

"You've done way more good here than you could have if you came with me to the embassy. You made sure that Charlie was okay and that the party was a success and I love you for that" she smiled.

"Its been a busy few days" he smiled at her making her giggle a bit.

"Yeah tell me about it. As long as Charlie is okay though that's the main thing that's important" she replied.

"Yes it is" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close to him. She fell against his chest and listened to his beating heart before she twirled Charlie's mobile around making it play a nursery rhyme. They both smiled as they watched Charlie sleeping peacefully.

**XOXO**

**AN: So I'm thinking about bringing Bart into this story in the next few chapters but let me now what you think in your reviews! Xoxo-Beth.**


End file.
